Bloodline of the Magician
by Wolf General
Summary: The descendants of a legendary magician...and their adventures. Yukio must duel against Yasashiku's insane father. It's a dance battle...Duel Monster's style?
1. Just how good are you?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Bloodline of the Magician

Chapter 1: Just how good are you?

Darkness surrounded him. He could feel the power of it tearing at his soul. But he would not fall to it. ("I have worked far too hard…I will not fall!") Reaching deep within his power supply, all of his energy was released to stem the power that was destroying him slowly.

"_If there is one thing…"_

"_That you must remember about me….."_

"_It is that you are weak….."_

"_And I am strong." _

("Damn you…damn you to the deepest pits of the abyss….") The form struggled more against the darkness. ("I will not be lost! I will break free!")

* * *

A Duel Monsters Night Club?

Yeah, that's what it is. Established in 2010 by Industrial Illusions to appeal to some of the older players of the game, it was the hope of the company to spread the popularity of the game. And it worked perfectly too.

Deep within the dark club, lights flashed down onto the gathered teenagers and other random adults who danced in the middle of the lit floor.

Except someone near the back of the club. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to get to work."

"What's the hurry lovely lady? Don't you want to hang out with a guy of my reputation?" The speaker was a man wearing a leather jacket with a green Mohawk. "I'm a top-notch member of the national dueling circuit."

The girl was wearing one of the leather outfits of a serving girl, her blond hair done up in a bun. It was a little scanty, but still...it was decent clothing. She took another step back. "Yeah…but…I have to get to work. Ummm…bye." Turning on one heel she got ready to speed-walk away.

Except he grabbed her wrist. "Come on cutey…"

She tried to move faster. "No."

A low growl came from him and he pulled her back next to him on the couch. "Listen here you little…" Something small and round hit him right in the temple.

The girl hopped up and ran away as quickly as she could.

The guy turned around, clutching at the bruise on the side of his head. "Who did that?"

"That would be me." A cold voice replied. Standing just a few feet away was a shadowed form.

The guy leapt up and lifted his fists. "You want to fight, buddy?"

A strobe light flashed next to the person, illuminating a pair of violet eyes and chestnut brown hair with fire red bangs. Then the light flicked off and the person was bathed in darkness again. "A fight? I'm not much for physical violence. Instead, how about you show off that special skill of yours?" They held up a glowing, activated duel disk. "Well?"

"I'll take you down. Greg Mason doesn't lose to anyone!" He grabbed his disk and attached it to his arm. "Let's do it!"

The person turned and whistled loudly. "Clear it up!" Everyone heard this and moved aside, while both duelists walked towards the dance floor. While Greg was still in the light, the challenger opted to stand in an area suspiciously short of light, so that they remained in shadow. "My name is Houdini, let's duel!"

Greg- 4000

Houdini- 4000

Greg drew. "It's my turn first! Draw!" He glanced at the drawn card. Sliding it into his hand, he drew a different card from his hand and placed it face-down on his disk. "I set one monster card face-down. End turn."

Houdini drew. "You must think you're tricky…unfortunately the only duelist here with tricks is me." They fanned out their hand. ("It's a good start…") A card was slapped down onto their disk. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in defense mode. End turn." A woman in black robes appeared on the field.

Greg drew. ("I've got you…") He pointed at his set monster. "Flip summon! 4-starred Ladybug of Doom!" (800/1200) A large ladybug with four green stars on its back appeared on the field. "When this monster is flip summoned all level four monsters on your field are destroyed!" Witch of the Black Forest exploded into dust.

The audience gasped in complete surprise.

Houdini slid the card into their graveyard and removed a card from the deck. "I search for a monster with 1500 or less defense points from my deck and add it to my hand."

Greg slid the card into his graveyard. "Now I sacrifice the ladybug…and summon Big-Tusked Mammoth!" (2000/1000) A giant wooly mammoth appeared on his field. "Attack!" It trumpeted and charged, passing through Houdini like a phantom. They stumbled slightly. ("I've nearly beaten you. However…I'd better set up for the killing blow next turn.") "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn." A card shimmered into existence behind the giant creature on his field.

Greg- 4000

Houdini- 2000

Houdini drew. ("This card will work…") "First I'll set three cards face-down in my magic/trap zone." They held up another card. "Then I play Coins from Heaven." A shower of beautiful light fell over the field. "This card forces us both to draw until we are holding six cards in our hands." They drew three cards, while Greg drew two. ("Only one option for me…") "I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode." A blue-skinned elf in green robes appeared on the field in a crouching position. "Also, I set two cards face-down on the field. End turn." Now there were five cards sitting on their field, but they still had to play defensively.

Greg drew. "You're pitiful…nothing but defense. Since I can't successfully get past your monster, I'll use it to my advantage! I activate Soul Exchange!" Mystical Elf disappeared in a tornado. "This lets me sacrifice my battle phase to use your monster as a tribute." He slapped another card down and a black-armored monster holding an axe appeared on the field. "I summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) in attack mode. End turn."

Houdini drew. "First I reveal Cyclone! This quickplay magic card will destroy one magic or trap card in play!" A blast of wind shattered Greg's set card.

The punk grimaced. ("My Spell-Binding Circle…")

Houdini threw a card onto their disk. "I summon Skilled Sword Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode." A silver-robed spellcaster holding a single steel rapier appeared on the field. "Now reverse card open! Monster Reborn revives Witch of the Black Forest!" The black-robed woman appeared on the field in a crouching position. "Also, reverse card open! Serial Spell lets me discard my hand to duplicate Monster Reborn!" They slammed their whole hand into the graveyard slot of their disk. "Revive Mystical Elf!" The blue-skinned elf appeared on the field next to the Witch. "End turn."

"You dumped your whole hand just for that?" Greg drew. "Big-Tusked Mammoth, attack Skilled Sword Magician!" The giant monster roared and charged.

Houdini pointed at their set card. "Quickplay magic card activate now! Magical Textbook first requires I discard my hand." They held up their hands to indicate that they had no card in hand anyway. "Now I draw the top card of my deck. If it is a magic card then it is activated. Otherwise it is discarded." They drew…

"What magic card could you possibly draw to protect your life points?" Greg was about to smile, but paled at the sight of the drawn card. "You lucky little…" Green glowing swords of light slammed down onto his field, stopping his monsters cold.

Houdini calmly pointed at him. "The special ability of Swords of Revealing Light seals your monsters away for three turns, preventing them from attacking."

Greg snarled. "End turn."

Houdini drew. ("I just need one more magic card.") They slapped their drawn card into their disk. "I activate Spell Economics. This continuous magic card makes it so that I no longer have to pay life points to activate a magic card!"

"You have no cards in hand, so what should I care?" Greg shrugged and started to laugh.

Houdini pointed at their Skill Sword Magician. "Every time a magic card is played a magic counter is added to my monster. When it has five counters…I can sacrifice it!" The spellcaster disappeared in a flash of light. "From my graveyard I special summon Sword Saint Magician!" A lithe form exploded out of the dance floor and landed on their field. It was a magician in light green robes holding a pair of fencing swords. (2500/2100)

"During the turn that one of your monsters is summoned it cannot attack thanks to the effect of Big-Tusked Mammoth." Greg smirked.

"I don't need it to attack yet." Houdini's set card flipped up. "Pitch-Black Power Stone is a continuous trap card that comes into play with three magic counters on it." Three motes of light hovered on a jet-black stone that appeared on their field. "I transfer one of the counters to Sword Saint Magician! When it has a magic counter its attack power increases by 300." (2800/2100)

"It still can't attack." Greg sneered.

"That's what you think." Houdini pointed at Big-Tusked Mammoth. "Sword Saint Magician, activate your special ability. By removing one counter from my monster I can flip one monster on the field face-down." Big-Tusked Mammoth shimmered and turned into a set card. "Now's my chance, Sword Saint Magician, attack now!" The spellcaster glided across the field and cut through Mefist. "End turn."

Greg- 3300

Houdini- 2000

Greg drew. ("Why you little…") "I set one card face-down on the field. Also, I set one monster in defense mode. End turn."

Houdini drew. "I summon Scythe Magician!" (1400/1700) A red-robed spellcaster holding a scythe appeared on the field. "Attack the face-down Mammoth!" It slashed through the set card easily. "Sword Saint Magician, attack the right monster!" The other magician slid across the field and cut through the set monster. "End turn."

Greg drew. ("Alright…my mob control monster.") "I set one monster face-down on the field. End turn."

Houdini drew. ("Alright, one of the three mystic tomes…") "Go Sword Saint Magician, attack the monster on the left!" It leapt across the field and slashed through the monster card.

Greg snickered. "You just helped me. The effect of Skull-Mark Ladybug lets me gain 500 life points."

Greg- 3800

Houdini- 2000

Houdini pointed at the other monster. "Go Scythe Magician!" The spellcaster slashed through the set monster and all four of Houdini's monsters disappeared. "What?"

"You triggered the effect of Morphing Jar #2 (800/700) which when flipped up sends all monsters on the field back to the owner's deck. Then you burn through your deck until you reach the same number of monsters. All cards that are not monsters or that are monsters higher than four level stars are discarded."

Houdini shuffled their deck and started drawing. Four face-down monsters appeared on their field. "Because of the set-up of my field all I can do is set one card face-down. End turn."

Greg drew. "I set one card face-down and summon Zolga." (1700/1200) A cape-covered angel appeared on the field. "Attack one of the monsters!" It launched forwards and stopped right in front of the card; blasts of wind flew from its cape that slashed the set monster apart. "End turn."

Houdini drew. "I reverse summon Dark Seal-master (1800/1000) in attack mode." A man appeared on the field holding a number of pieces of paper. "Now…I sacrifice my other two monsters to summon Silver Axe Magician." (2500/2100) A silver-robed spellcaster appeared on the field with a huge silver axe in one hand. "Attack Zolga!"

Greg pointed at one of his set cards. "I activate Angry Attack! Our monsters are now both destroyed!" Zolga charged towards the magician angrily.

Houdini pointed at their set card. "I reveal Tome of Shadow!" Tendrils of smoke wrapped around the Silver Axe Magician and it stopped in mid-attack. "This quickplay magic card activates when a spellcaster on my field battles! I can protect it from destruction!" A copy of the magician sprang from its original and collided with Zolga, both exploding into dust. "Dark…"

"Reveal Call of the Haunted!" Greg's face-down card flipped up. "This card will revive one monster from my graveyard! Return Big-Tusked Mammoth!" The giant wooly mammoth appeared on the field.

Houdini frowned. "End turn."

Greg drew. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." Sliding two cards off of his deck, he smirked. "First I set one card face-down. Then I play Reload. This magic card lets me shuffle my hand into my deck and draw cards equal to the number of cards I have in my hand." He shuffled and drew three cards. "Now I activate Spin! By discarding one card from my hand I can send one monster on your field to the top of your deck." Silver Axe Magician disappeared. "Now I summon Possessed Dark Soul (1200/800) in attack mode." A humanoid form made of fire appeared on the field. "Big-Tusked Mammoth, attack Dark Seal Master now!" It trumpeted and charged, trampling the spellcaster.

Greg- 3800

Houdini- 1800

"Direct attack on his life points, Possessed Dark Soul!" The form shot a blast of fire that slammed right into Houdini. "Now I set one card face-down. End turn." Greg smirked coldly. "Go ahead and draw your Magician so I can finish you off."

Greg- 3800

Houdini- 600

Houdini looked down at their deck. Then they drew. "You made one mistake in this duel. And that is thinking you had me stuck. Because I have a monster in my graveyard…" Energy flowed out of their graveyard and circled around the drawn card. "Arcane Tutor (1200/1000) when in my graveyard lets me once per game normal summon a spellcaster from my hand! Silver Axe Magician cannot be stopped!" (2500/2100) The warrior magician appeared on the field and struck a pose. "End turn."

Greg drew. "I just drew the perfect card to deal with you. Axe of Despair is an equipment magic card raises the attack power of Big-Tusked Mammoth by 1000." (3000/1000) The giant mammoth trumpeted. "Attack now!" It charged towards the Silver Axe Magician. "I've got you beaten."

"Not yet! Pitch-Black Power Stone gives a counter to Silver Axe Magician! When it has a counter on it then its attack power rises by 500!" (3000/2100) Both monsters collided.

Greg snickered. "Still, your monster will be destroyed and then Possessed Dark Soul can attack you directly!"

Houdini shook their head. "Silver Axe Magician can defeat any monster that has the same attack points as it!" Their monster slashed through the mammoth and it blew apart.

Greg paled and his Possessed Dark Soul folded its arms in on itself. "I switch my monster into defense mode. End turn."

Houdini drew. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest again!" The spellcaster reappeared in play. "Attack now!"

Greg's face-down card flipped up. "Zero Gravity switches our monsters' modes!" Both of Houdini's switched into defense mode and Possessed Dark Soul stood up.

Houdini sighed. "End turn."

Greg drew. "I play Chaos Vortex." Electricity slammed down onto the field and all three monsters in play disappeared in a flash of light. "This card prevents me from summoning for this turn, but I can remove all monsters on the field from play. End turn."

Houdini drew. ("Sword Saint Magician…but I've already used Arcane Tutor's special ability…") "End turn."

Greg drew. "I set one monster face-down on the field. End turn."

Houdini drew. "I summon Penguin Magician (750/500) to the field!" A little penguin in magician's robes appeared on the field. "Attack the set monster now!" It pointed its wand at the set monster and little twinkles of light went from the object around the set card. And it disappeared. "When Penguin Magician attacks a set monster I can send a set monster on your field onto the top of your deck! End turn!"

Greg drew. ("If I set this monster face-down…") Growling, he slapped it onto the disk. "I summon Mask of Darkness (900/400) in attack mode!" A yellow wooden mask appeared on the field. "Attack Penguin Magician now!" It rattled and the little bird exploded into dust. "End turn."

Greg- 3800

Houdini- 450

Houdini drew. "First I play Pot of Greed." They drew two cards. "I summon Matrix Magician (1500/1200) to the field!" A woman in a skin-tight green bodysuit appeared on the field and struck a pose. "Attack Mask of Darkness now!" It lifted both of its hands up and energy build up between them…and then it threw it at the Mask of Darkness. The wooden mask exploded into dust. "End turn."

Greg- 3200

Houdini- 450

Greg drew. "I the Mask of the Accursed equipment magic card." A giant ugly mask appeared on the face of the Matrix Magician. "This card prevents your monster from attacking and switching modes. End turn."

Houdini drew. "I play Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand and on my field by two stars!" They pointed at Matrix Magician. "I sacrifice my monster to summon Sword Saint Magician!"

The green magician reappeared on the field. "I activate Pitch-Black Power Stone's ability and transfer the last counter to my monster!" (2800/2100) "Attack directly!" It launched across the field and slashed its swords across Greg's chest. "End turn."

Greg- 400

Houdini- 450

Greg snarled and drew. "I set one monster face-down. End turn!"

Houdini drew, but didn't bother to look. "I activate the second effect of Sword Saint Magician!" Spell Economics disappeared. "By sacrificing one card in my magic or trap zone I can destroy one face-down monster on the field!" Their magician danced across the field and slashed through the set monster. "Direct attack!" It kept going and slashed the blade across Greg's chest, dropping him to the ground.

Greg- 0

Houdini- 450

The whole crowd, that had been holding their breath, broke into wild applause. The music picked up again.

Greg glared at Houdini. "You bastard…making a fool of me…"

Houdini stepped into the light of the club…and smiled, brushing back her fire-red bangs. "I think you mean bitch."

Greg's jaw nearly shattered from the force of it dropping. "You're a…a…a….a….a…a…a…"

She patted his cheek a couple of times and winked. "Maybe next time." Turning, she walked over towards the bar.

The waitress from before was standing behind it, with a big smile on her face. "Thanks a lot Vera."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" She sat at the bar and grinned, her leather mini-skirt and jacket glittering in the lights of the room. ("Perhaps maybe 'Greg' will remember that no means no.")

A loud thud caught both of their attention. It was the owner of the establishment. "What have I told you about dueling on the dance floor?"

Vera sighed. "You've told us fifty times since last week."

"You're both fired."

* * *

_My name is Vera Rast. And the blond is my sister Sarah. We're the daughters of a famous magician. And we're pretty much homeless. Our mother and father are alive, but we ran away from home when we were sixteen. And now we're seventeen…and still homeless. I'm a pretty good duelist…_

_**No one wants to hear your life story Vera! Sheesh…you're boring them!**_

_They don't mind to hear…_

_**Argh…you're hopeless! Well anyway, hello everyone!**_

_**(For the love of god…get on with it!)**_

_Sheesh…he's irritated. Maybe you should get some sleep instead of sitting here writing?_

_**(……..)**_

_Well anyway, in the next episode some crazy stuff is going to happen. This weirdo guy my age who owns this mansion…_

**_(No, I'll do it! You need to earn the right to do the preview! Alright, hi guys. This is Wolf General. Yes, another storyline in the universe of the Demon Duelist Legacy. Why? Because I'm diving into a series of cards that I've never worked with before. I always left spellcasters to the experts, but to better round my dueling skill I'm going to give it a shot. Anyway, in the next episode the girls are going to run into trouble…and that trouble's name is Yukio.)_**

_**More trouble? Haven't we had a hard enough life already?**_

_I'll deal with whatever it is!_

_**(Yeah, we'll see.)**_

_Next Episode: Cyber Dragon collision_


	2. Cyber Dragon Collision

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Bloodline of the Magician

Chapter 2: Cyber Dragon Collision

A shadowed form sat in front of a computer, rapidly typing away at a keyboard. ("So much to work on. I must figure out a way to uncover the power of the cards I seek.")

A loud beeping caught their attention. ("What's this? I have guests? Well then I must make sure they are greeted properly.") Reaching over he touched a button on his desk.

* * *

"I can't believe that you got us fired!" Sarah held her newspaper up above her head, keeping the rain off of her face. "Now we're out on the streets with barely any money in our pockets!" 

Vera looked away. "Hey, would you have preferred that jerk had molested you?"

The blond-haired girl stomped her foot a couple of times, spraying water from a puddle up into the air. "Where do you get off? That's the tenth time you've gotten us fired because of your need to protect me! I'm the same age as you!"

Vera brushed her soaking fire-red bang away and sighed. "Sis, cool off. We're not in any danger of…" She felt a chill run down her spine as they passed by a large mansion's front gate. "Did you just get…" No one was next to her. "Sarah?"

* * *

Sarah screamed as she slid down the rain-slicked shaft. A few seconds later she was deposited to the ground, water from the slide dripping onto her back. "Wha…what was that? And where am I?" 

"You're in my private sanctuary." The form turned in their swivel chair. "And don't worry; I have no intention of hurting you. However, you were trespassing on my property."

"What are you talking about? We were on the sidewalk!" Sarah shivered as the water cooled on her body. "How were we on your property?"

"I own the sidewalk in front of the mansion you walked past, and therefore you were intruders." The man brushed a couple locks of cinnamon-colored hair. "Once again though, I have no intention of harming you. I simply wish to see something first."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and stepped back. "I swear that if you try and touch me…"

He sighed. "You're not who I want anyway. Unless of course you know something about Duel Monsters."

"Me? Well…I know a little." Sarah frowned. "My sister Vera is the self-called expert on the damned game."

"Oh really?" The man smirked. ("Good…that's what I want. I need a strong opponent.") "Was that the other girl?"

* * *

Vera shivered again as the water dripped down her back. "I swear I'll…." She screamed as a trap-door opened underneath the section of sidewalk she was standing on, dropping her out of sight.

* * *

Both girls were standing at one end of a large room overlooking a dining room. Vera glared at her sister. "So this nutcase wants to duel me? If I win then we can stay here for the evening? And if he wins…"

"Errr…he didn't tell me."

Vera frowned. "Did you get a name at least?"

"My name is Yukio." From the other platform, the shadowed form stood up and turned on his duel disk. "I challenge you."

Vera sighed and opened her backpack, taking out the disk and putting it on. She slid her deck into it and sighed. "Alright, let's duel then!"

Vera- 4000

Yukio- 4000

Vera drew. "I'm first!" She looked at her hand. "I summon Matrix Magician (1500/1200) in attack mode!" A woman in a light green bodysuit appeared on the field. "Also, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Yukio drew. ("I've got one of them.") "I summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1300) to the field without sacrifice, thanks to its special ability." A giant metal serpent appeared on the field and snarled at Vera. "Attack now, Hyper Evolution Burst!" It opened its jaws and sprayed fire that hit the spellcaster, burning it to a crisp.

Vera- 3400

Yukio- 4000

Vera braced herself against the destruction of her monster, paling. ("Wow…Cyber Dragons are supposed to be powerful. How did this guy get one?")

Yukio slid a card into his disk. "I set one card face-down on the field. End turn!" His deep voice was like gravel to her ears.

"It's my turn now! Draw!" Vera glanced at her drawn card. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." She slid two cards off of her deck. Taking a different card from her hand, she placed it onto her disk. "I set one monster card face-down on the field. End turn."

Yukio drew. "I play the magic card Machine Replication Factory. This card lets me select one machine monster in play and add it to my hand." He removed a card from his deck. "Depending on the number of sacrifices needed to use this card I won't be able to summon this monster for that many turns."

"You probably searched for another Cyber Dragon, because I've heard they work best in groups…" Vera smirked slightly. "It doesn't matter though, because you can't summon it anyway. The effect of Cyber Dragon lets you only summon it without sacrifice if I have more monsters in play than you."

Yukio held up a pair of cards. "Actually…I'll be using the second dragon in a different way! I activate Polymerization!" A swirl of energy appeared on the field. "This card will let me fuse my hand Cyber Dragon and my field Cyber Dragon together! Cyber Twin Dragon!" (2800/1700) The two dragons were sucked into the vortex and a two-headed mechanical dragon appeared on the field, roaring. "This monster can attack twice…so now Cyber Twin Dragon, Twin Evolution Burst!" The first head sprayed the set card with fire and burned it to ash.

Vera sneered. "Magician of Faith's special ability lets me take one magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." She held up Pot of Greed.

Yukio snapped up another card. "From my hand I activate the quickplay Limiter Removal card to double the attack of Cyber Twin Dragon!" (5600/1700) "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack her life points directly!" The other head shot a huge ball of fire that threatened to swallow up Vera.

"Reverse card open!" Her face-down card flipped up. "Reverse of Reverse lets me activate one set magic or trap card on your field!" A glowing barrier of pale green light flashed up in front of her. "Your card is what I was hoping it was. Shield Prison freezes one monster on the field." The fireball slammed into the barrier and then it launched over to close around the mechanical dragon, freezing it in place. "When that monster would be destroyed the Prison is destroyed instead."

Yukio growled. "End turn." The Prison shattered. "During my end phase all machines on my field would be destroyed, but my trap prevents that."

Sarah hopped up and down in excitement, also trying to warm up after being frozen solid. "Alright Sis!"

Vera grinned and drew. "I summon Skill Sword Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!" A green-robed spellcaster holding a rapier appeared on the field. "Next I play Pot of Greed." She drew two cards. "Now I set two cards face-down on the field. End turn."

Yukio drew. "I set two cards face-down on the field. Now I play Coins from Heaven." Light sprayed down onto the dark room, revealing red eyes. "This card forces us both to draw until we hold six cards." He drew six cards while she drew one. "Now I reveal my face-down magic card Steel Salvage. This card lets me pick up two machine type monsters from my graveyard." Two cards were spat out of his graveyard and he added them to his hand. "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack with Twin Evolution Burst!" The giant monster slithered forward, one head whipping around as energy charged up its neck towards it jaws.

Vera pointed at her set card. "Go Raigeki Break!" Lightning crackled along the card's form. "I discard one card from my hand to destroy Cyber Twin Dragon!" An explosion of lightning came from the card and hit the machine, shattering it. "Your plans have been derailed."

Yukio slapped a card down. "I normal summon another Cyber Dragon without sacrifice." Another of the metal serpents appeared on the field. "Also, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Vera drew. "Reverse card open! Cyclone!" An explosion of wind shot from her set card and the middle set card on Yukio's field shattered. "Now I'll play Magical Tomes, which lets me search my deck for a magic card with Tome in the title." She removed a card from her deck and smirked calmly. "Five counters…Skilled Sword Magician's special ability add a counter to it for every magic card played. When it has five counters I can send it to the graveyard to special summon Sword Saint Magician!" (2500/2100) The spellcaster disappeared in an explosion of light and was replaced by a light green-robed spellcaster holding a thin rapier in each hand. "Here we go Yukio, attack now Sword Saint Magician!" Her monster snapped up its sword and glided towards the Cyber Dragon.

"Reverse card open! Diamond Defense Matrix!" Energy glittered around the Cyber Dragon's body. "This card lets me sacrifice a Cyber Dragon in play to summon Cyber Diamond Dragon (200/1000) in defense mode!" A large crystal-covered serpent appeared on the field, its body wrapped around itself into a ball.

Sword Saint Magician yelled out and slammed its swords down onto the ball, but all it got was a loud clang noise.

"What? Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Vera blinked in surprise.

Yukio quietly laughed. "Cyber Diamond Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle."

Vera growled and fanned out her hand. ("Alright…so I need to figure out a way to get past it.") "I set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn." Two cards shimmered into existence behind the Sword Saint Magician.

Yukio drew. "It's time to start preparing to destroy you. First I play Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon in my hand with the D.D. Scout Plane (800/1200) in my hand to create Cyber Dimensional Dragon." (1200/1500) A stream-lined machine serpent looking like it was meant to go into deep space appeared on the field with its tail curled in front of itself. "Now I set three cards face-down on the field." Three cards shimmered into existence along his field. "End turn." Cyber Dimensional Dragon roared and slammed its head against the air, creating a hole in the dimensional fabric. "During my end phase Cyber Dimensional Dragon lets me remove one card in my graveyard from the game." The dragon withdrew its head, holding Coins from Heaven in its jaws. The card shattered into dust.

Vera drew. "Your monster is about to get destroyed! Sword Saint Magician, attack Cyber Dimensional Dragon!" The twin-sword spellcaster flew across the field towards the dragon.

Yukio pointed at his set card. "Reveal Attack Redirection Armor!" A suit of armor that looked like a demon appeared on the field. "This card will redirect your attack to a different target." The armor locked onto the Cyber Diamond Dragon. "Your attack will go against my defender!"

"Oh no!" Vera gasped as Sword Saint Magician slammed its swords against the impenetrable armor of the Cyber Diamond Dragon. "I'm not beaten yet. I set one monster face-down and one card face-down. End turn."

Yukio drew. "During my standby phase…" Cyber Dimensional Dragon lowered its tail-tip down in front of him. "One card in my removed from play pile is added to my hand." A slot on the tail shot out Coins from Heaven." He slid a card into his disk. "I set one card face-down and then replay Coins from Heaven!" Six cards left his deck while three cards left Vera's deck. "Now I have the necessary cards to eliminate you in one blow." Two of his face-down cards flipped up. "I reveal Rise of the Machines and Electric Animators!" Two Cyber Dragons appeared on the field. "Reverse card open! Armor Shatter!" Cyber Diamond Dragon shuddered and exploded into dust. "I can sacrifice one transformed monster to search for the monster it transformed from and summon it!" Another Cyber Dragon appeared on the field.

Vera frowned. She was far behind in resources, and now he had all three Cyber Dragons in play.

Yukio held up another card. "Fusion Return lets me take back one Polymerization magic card from my graveyard." He held it up. "Go!" All three Cyber Dragons were pulled into a swirl of energy, and from within it a huge three-headed combination of the three dragons appeared on the field. "Cyber End Dragon has come out to finish this!" (4000/3000) "Attack the set monster with Ultimate Evolution Burst!" All three of the monster's heads charged up power within their jaws. "Fire!" All at once the three heads pummeled the set card will power.

"Reverse card open!" One of Vera's set cards flipped up. "Dimension Magic will sacrifice your Cyber End Dragon…"

"Reveal Raremetal Morph!" A silver sheen appeared around the body of the giant metal dragon. "This monster now gains 500 attack points and one magic card that targets it is negated." Dimension Magic shattered. "Battle continues!" The set monster disappeared in a flash of fire.

Vera pointed at another set card. "Nutrient Z lets me gain 4000 life points before damage is calculated!"

Vera- 4100

Yukio- 4000

She caught a card that was spat out of her deck. "Witch of the Black Forest lets me search my deck for one monster with 1500 or less defense points when destroyed."

Yukio looked at his hand. "I set two cards face-down on the field. End turn." Cyber Dimensional Dragon snarled and fished Coins from Heaven out of the graveyard, shattering it.

Vera looked down at her deck. ("During this turn…I have to make some progress against him…") She drew. "First, I special summon Chant Magician (0/100) to the field in defense mode." A woman in glittering white robes appeared on the field in a crouching position. "Now then…I sacrifice these two magicians…" Both of her monsters disappeared in a swirling tornado of energy. "Emerge now, Master Sword Saint Magician!" (2800/2000) A dark green-robed spellcaster holding two heavy swords appeared on the field in a fighting stance.

"Now I set two cards face-down." A pair of cards shimmered into existence behind her spellcaster. "Now then, I play the magic card Sword Rain! This card will only activate if a monster with Sword in the title is in play. One monster will be destroyed. Also, I play Serial Spell to discard my hand to activate another Sword Rain!" Storms of Swords appeared on the field and tore both Cyber Dragons apart. "When a magic card on my field is activated I add a counter to Master Sword Saint Magician. For every counter, it gains 500 attack points!" (3800/2000) "Attack directly now!"

One of Yukio's set cards flipped up. "I activate Sakuretsu Armor! Your monster will be destroyed!"

Yukio smirked coldly. "You're finished! Reverse card open!" A copy of Master Sword Magician appeared in front of the actual monster and leapt forward to be blown apart. "Tome of Shadows prevents one spellcaster on my field from being destroyed! And since Sakuretsu Armor doesn't specify that it negates the attack..." She pointed at him. "Final Sword Flash!" (4300/2000) The Master Sword Saint Magician whipped both blades through Yukio's body and he dropped to his knees. "I win…"

Vera- 4100

Yukio- 0

Sarah stared in amazement. "You're incredible Sis…"

Vera smirked and brushed her fire-red bang back. "Well? What about those rooms you promised?"

Yukio stepped into the light, and removed a small head-set from his face. "Yeah…I guess that is what I promised you…" His voice sounded much younger than it did before. And Vera saw why when he walked into the light.

"You're…" Vera narrowed her eyes. "You're the same age as me, aren't you?"

Yukio brushed back his cinnamon-colored hair and threw her a little smile. "So…welcome to my humble abode."

"You ass…where do you get off installing trap doors in sidewalks?"

Yukio shrugged innocently. "It isn't that bad, is it? You're getting a room to sleep in for the night, aren't you?"

Sarah glared at him from behind Vera. "That doesn't give you the right to do anything like what you did!"

Vera growled. "We don't want your room anyway. Come on Sarah, we're leaving." She turned and walked away. "Where's the way out of here?"

Yukio pointed over towards a doorway by the end of the platform. "Fine, get out of here then."

Vera marched right up to the door…and tripped. As she fell she bumped into a stand and knocked it over, sending a vase on top of it crashing to the ground with a shatter. "Ow…"

Yukio stared at the broken vase. "That was a $500,000 vase…"

"Did you say $500,000?" Sarah turned ghostly white.

Yukio tapped his foot against the ground a couple of times. "Yeah…and if you think you're leaving without paying for it then you're dead wrong?"

Vera leapt up. "We don't have that kind of money!"

"Then we'll have to work out a deal, now won't we?" Yukio smirked a little. "I'll be showing you to your rooms now."

_To be continued…_

_Where does this guy get off? Does he actually expect us to work for him?_

_**We owe him $500,000 Sis…**_

_Damn it…hey, who's the kid? Cyber Shadows? Wow…that's weird…and why is he dueling Yukio?_

_Next Episode: The Time-Warp_

To Gryphinwyrm7: New stuff for those will be coming soon. Reunion Arc I'm not so sure about, but Hidden Pack will be getting a new chapter soon.

To BLS: They might cross-over, I'm not sure yet.


	3. Time Warp

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Bloodline of the Magician

Chapter 3: Time Warp

Yukio stood in front of his computer, typing away and calculating his information from the duel he had with Vera. ("She was a very good duelist. Vera Rast…") A picture of the girl appeared on the screen and he rubbed at his chin. "How to keep her around?" He snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

* * *

("I shall be free…") He felt the remaining shadows scream in pain as they were blown away. ("I shall be free!") 

"_I see, that's too bad. You'll have to go without knowing." Sliding his legs off the table, the demon waved his hand and the table's surface faded, becoming replaced by an eagle's eye view of the island where the battle between Sestros and the remaining demons were taking place. "I find it funny how I've been manipulating everyone since day one. Sestros was far too easy to control, as his spirit was so focused on killing you. Seren...heh, child's play as well."_

("Child's play…they're all child's play…")

"_I'm tired of hoping you'll suddenly grow a brain." Throwing back his robes and his hands, the demon sneered. "I have existed for over ten thousand years, and the Purge was my invention, for the winner of it came to me. Though you have never seen me before, I'm sure you'll know my name..."_

_His next words had Rikuo nearly falling out of his chair._

("I…am…") The darkness screamed in pain as it was torn apart by a renewed blast of energy. ("I am Valeus! I am the master of magic, of darkness…of hatred!")

* * *

In the daylight Yukio's mansion looked very nice on the outside, the courtyard filled with beautiful statues and works of art. It was the very incarnate of peace. 

"We're supposed to be what?" Vera glared at Yukio, her hair disheveled and wearing a grey bathrobe.

"Maids…" The boy held up a finger. "It pays well enough that you'll be free to leave in about 5 years."

She cracked her knuckles. "I'm…going to…rip you apart!"

"But I got these great…" Yukio was silenced by a heavy punch to the side of his head.

* * *

Yukio grumbled angrily and rubbed at the bandages wrapped around his head. ("Well that sucked…") He sighed and went back to his computer. 

And a beeping noise caught his attention. "What's this? An e-mail?" He clicked on the mail…and when it opened his eyes widened. ("Well this is interesting…") A slight smile crossed his face and he picked up his deck. "I accept…"

"I can't believe this crap…." Vera ran the feather duster across the face of another urn. "We're maids to this prick…"

"It isn't that bad Vera." Sarah stood up on a stool and dusted off the head of a statue in one of the numerous guest rooms of the mansion. "At least we have a place to stay now."

"And we have to wear this crap!" Vera tugged out the frills of her French maid uniform. "This is bullshit! It was one lousy vase!"

* * *

Yukio shuffled his deck and stood across from a holographic humanoid wearing a disk similar to his. "Let's duel!"

The boy, a young teenager with brown hair and hazel eyes, grinned. "Alright, let's go! Duel!"

Yukio- 4000

Ichigo- 4000

Yukio drew. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Ichigo drew. "Here we go! I summon Cyber Shadow Soldier (1600/1600) in attack mode!" A burly humanoid wearing a helmet and a black bodysuit appeared on the field. "Attack his life points directly, Black Wave!" The warrior threw up a hand and fired a beam of dark energy that hurtled towards Yukio.

"Reverse card open!" His face-down card flipped up. "Stasis Prison!" A glowing geometric shape appeared around the warrior and froze it in place.

Ichigo slid a card into his disk. "I thought as much. One card face-down and end turn."

Yukio drew. "I summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) without tribute!" The metal serpent appeared on the field. "Attack now! Hyper Evolution Burst!" It sprayed the prison and shattered it. "Your monster isn't destroyed but you still take battle damage. I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Yukio- 4000

Ichigo- 3300

Ichigo drew. "Your monster is pretty strong…but I have a method to deal with your creature! I activate Polymerization!" A glowing vortex appeared in the air above him. "I fuse Cyber Shadow Soldier, Assassin and Blademaster together to create Cyber Shadow Lord of Knives (2800/2300) to the field!" A warrior wearing a trench coat slowly lowered onto the field. "When fusion summoned this card destroys one magic or trap card and one monster on your field!" The warrior threw a pair of handfuls of knives that tore the set card and the Cyber Dragon apart. "Lord of Knives, direct attack!" A single knife flew across the field and pierced right through Yukio's chest. "Alright! I've got you!"

Yukio- 1200

Ichigo- 3300

Yukio clutched at his chest. "Wow…you're definitely good kid."

"Thanks." Ichigo grinned and rubbed under his nose with a finger. "I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Yukio drew. "I'm not done yet! I summon another Cyber Dragon without tribute!" Another metal serpent appeared on the field. "Also, Monster Reborn revives Cyber Dragon!" The other serpent appeared on the field. "Also, I play Polymerization!" Both monsters were sucked into a vortex. "Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100) is summoned!" A two-headed metal dragon appeared on his field.

"But your monster has the same attack points as mine, so it serves no purpose." Ichigo grinned.

Yukio returned the grin. "Oh really?" He slammed a card into his disk. "Go Cyber Shield!" A glowing barrier of green light appeared around the machine. "Attack now! Double Evolution Burst!" It snapped one head up and sprayed a blast of energy towards the Lord of Knives.

Ichigo pointed at one of his set cards. "Reverse card open! Shadow Force negates your attack and adds the attack of your monster to my monster!"

Yukio snapped his hand card up. "Quickplay magic card Cyber Energy!" The trap card exploded into dust. "This card negates your trap effect!"

Ichigo frowned. "Fight back Lord of…" His eyes widened as his warrior was blown apart. "How'd you do that?"

"Cyber Shield lets me add a counter to one Cyber monster in play. When that monster would be destroyed in battle the counter is removed instead. Also, Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per battle phase!" The other head snapped up and released a blast of fire towards the boy.

"Reveal Negate Attack!" Ichigo's set card flipped up and a swirl of energy appeared on the field and stopped the attack. "This trap negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

Yukio frowned. "End turn…"

Ichigo drew. "You have a powerful monster in play, but I'm not done yet! I set one monster face-down on the field and end my turn."

Yukio drew. "Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Evolution Burst!" One of the two heads blew the set card apart. And its reward was a wave of sound that deafened him.

Ichigo withdrew two cards from his graveyard. "Cyber Shadow Screamer lets me take back one Cyber Shadow and one Polymerization card from my graveyard! Also your battle phase ends!" He held up the magic card and Cyber Shadow Soldier.

Yukio growled. "End turn."

Ichigo drew. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards!" He fanned out his five card hand. "First I play the Warrior Returning Alive to pick up Cyber Shadow Assassin from my graveyard!" Catching the card he inserted it into his hand. "Alright, here we go! I summon Cyber Shadow Shifter (800/1200) to the field in attack mode!" A black-clothed ninja appeared on the field and struck a pose in the air. "Then I play Shifter's Trickery, which lets me draw three cards when Shifter is in play!" He drew three cards and flicked them all up into his hand. As he looked over his hand a dark smile came across his face. "Heh…get ready for this…Shadow Shift!"

"Shadow Shift?" Yukio paled. "What's that…" He gasped as Twin Cyber Dragon folded in on itself and went to defense mode. "How did you do that?"

Ichigo pointed at Shifter, who had also switched to defense mode. "Shadow Shift's special ability lets me switch the modes of all monsters and cards in play. Then I can sacrifice Shifter…" The ninja disappeared and was replaced by a powerful warrior with forearm blades strapped to it. "Cyber Shadow King of Swords (2600/2300) is summoned! King's Slash!" The warrior flashed through the dragon and blew it apart. "King of Swords deals damage through defense. End turn."

Yukio- 700

Ichigo- 3300

Yukio looked down at the only card in his hand, and then up at Ichigo. ("He has four cards in his hand and King of Swords…while I have nothing but my next draw…")

Vera cursed the name of Yukio for the fiftieth time today. ("I have to wear a maid's outfit…and not just that but I have to…")

"What are you going to do now? With King of Swords in play I have the necessary attack points to destroy you next turn."

She opened the door she heard this from a little and peeked in. ("Oh wow…he's dueling…")

Yukio looked down at his deck. "I will not surrender! I have worked too hard…draw!" He snapped the card around. "Pot of Greed!" Two cards were added to his hand. "Magic card Fusion Return activates! I may now take one fusion material monster and Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand!" He held up a Cyber Dragon and the magic card. "Next is Return Facility! One machine from my graveyard is placed into my hand!" He held up another Cyber Dragon.

Vera gasped in surprise at the cards in Yukio's hand.

"Polymerization!" A vortex appeared in the air above him. "Fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand together…" A giant three-headed dragon appeared on the field. "Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) is summoned! Ultimate Evolution Burst!" A blast exploded from all three mouths that blew King of Swords apart. "End turn."

Yukio- 700

Ichigo- 1900

Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled. "That was amazing…but I'm not done yet! Draw!" He looked at the drawn card. "Alright! Here we go Yukio!" He snapped the drawn card up. "Polymerization activates! Fuse Soldier and Assassin!" A bandana-wearing warrior appeared on the field. "Special Operative Snake (2000/1800) is summoned! I set one card face-down and play Coins from Heaven!"

They both drew six cards.

Ichigo looked at his hand and smiled slightly. "It's over."

"What? But Cyber End Dragon is in play!" Yukio paled at the confidence is Ichigo's voice.

"That may be true…" Ichigo snapped up a card. "But you've forgotten one important thing…your monster is a fusion! De-Fusion breaks it back into the three Cyber Dragons!" The tri-headed dragon blew back into its original three parts. (2100/1600)

"Oh no!" Yukio pointed at the three dragons. "They all are summoned in defense, so I'm safe!"

"Oh no you're not!" Ichigo snapped up another card. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn!" King of Swords reappeared in play. "Mighty Fusion activates! This card fuses warrior type monsters!" Snake and King of Swords were sucked into a vortex. And the emerging monster was Snake wearing a cybernetic body-suit with blades all over it. "Cyber Shadow King Blade Snake (2000/1800) is summoned!" The warrior lowered onto the field.

"That's nowhere near enough, even if it can deal damage through defense…" Yukio clenched his fist.

"Who said I was done?" Ichigo held up two cards. "Card combo activates! Shadow Strike and Sword Prism!" Snake's forearm blades began to glow brightly. "Here we go Yukio! Shadow Strike cuts the attack of Snake in half…" (1000/1800) "But lets him attack all monsters in play! Also, Sword Prism lets me discard a card from my hand to raise the attack of all warrior monsters on my field by 900!" (1900/1800)

"Impossible…" Yukio stepped back.

Vera stared in amazement at Ichigo. ("What is this kid?")

Ichigo pointed at the three dragons. "Finish this! Shadow Blade Cutters!" Snake launched into the air and released a storm of phantom energy scythes that slashed through the Cyber Dragons one after another. "This duel is done."

Yukio- 100

Ichigo- 1900

"What?" Ichigo stared in amazement at the life point counters. "How do you still have life points left?"

Yukio held up a card. "Cyber Kuriboh (300/200) when discarded during the battle between a Cyber monster…negates the damage." One Cyber Dragon was left on the field. "It's my turn now! Draw!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Incredible…you stopped my finishing blow…"

Yukio snapped up the drawn card. "Junk Dealer allows me to special summon two machine monsters to the field!" His other two Cyber Dragons returned. (1050/1600) "Now for the killing strike! Power Bond!" Lightning exploded across the field. "Return to the field…Cyber End Dragon!" (8000/2800) The three-headed dragon appeared on the field. "One last strike to show the truth! Ultimate Evolution Burst!" All three heads aimed right at Snake and released an explosion of fire that washed over him and blew him apart.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not done yet! From my graveyard…" The top card of his graveyard slid up and he smirked. "…the effect of the magic card Dramatic Return brings back one Cyber Shadow and doubles its attack power!" King of Swords appeared on the field. (5200/2300)

Yukio looked down at his hand. He had the magic card Magic Purge to clear away the damage effect that Power Bond would cause to his life points. Which was good…because he was far from done.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I said this duel was over…and I meant it! End your turn."

"Not yet! I play Magic Purge!" White fire washed across the field. "This card removes the floating damage effect of Power Bond! I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Ichigo looked down at his deck. ("I'm in the drain now…I have to draw a winning card!") He slid the top card off of his deck and held it up to his face. ("This is it.") "I play the magic card Shadow's Gambit. I guess what my next card is. If I guess correctly and it is a magic or trap card then the attack power of King of Swords will be increased by 2000. If I guess monster that monster's attack points will be added to King's. And I call…monster! Because anything else will still mean a loss!" He drew and held the card up to his face.

Yukio paled. ("Oh no…my set card is Trap Jammer…")

Ichigo snapped the card around. "Steel Titan Rex!" (2800/2000) King of Swords charged. "One final time King…swing your blades!" (8000/2300) Both monsters collided into each other and held in a deathlock.

Yukio braced himself against his monster's death. "This duel isn't done…except for you. I will still win…"

"Wrong!" Ichigo held up a card from his graveyard. "If in my graveyard after activation Sword Prism activates when a warrior monster on my field battles with a monster of equal attack points than it! Its attack points increase by 1000!" (9000/2300)

"What is this?" Yukio paled.

"King of Swords…King's Triple Point Strike!" Ichigo pointed at Cyber End Dragon and the warrior slashed each of its heads off in perfect succession.

Yukio- 0

Ichigo- 1900

Yukio stared in amazement at the hologram. "You are amazing…"

Ichigo grinned. "And so are you. I hope we get a chance to duel again. And maybe next time you'll win, but I doubt it." Winking, Ichigo disappeared.

Yukio dropped to his knees. "In the last two days I have lost twice…damn it…"

Vera smiled to herself and snuck off. ("Serves you right.")

Yukio clenched his fist. ("Father…I will never be able to avenge you at this rate…")

_To be continued…_

_Huh? Why would I be going to school?_

_**Come on sis, if Yukio is paying for it then who cares?**_

_I care because of that jerk who calls himself the Champion Duelist of Humotoru High School! He's hitting on me! And for that I'll make sure he regrets it! Duel!_

_**GAH! What is that thing he summoned? Can it really be…**_

_There's no way…_

_Next Episode: The True God Card; Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

Author's Notes: Hey, I notice that a lot of people of reading this story now. Come on people, post some reviews and let me know you are out there. Seriously…I accept anonymous reviews after all.

To Time Mage: This is the payment they have to make.

To Lucien Shadow Master: I am not of this earth.


	4. The True God Card

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Bloodline of the Magician

Chapter 4: The True God Card; Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Sunlight peeked into Vera's room, shining onto her face. She rolled over and tried to hide her face from the warmth that was flooding around her. She stood up and shuffled around her room, eyes half-closed and hair in a mess. ("Ugh…I feel so sore…") After cleaning Yukio's whole house, it had been so late that she had gone straight to bed. And now she felt like crap. Stumbling out of her room, she managed to make it to one of the bathrooms before falling asleep on her feet.

* * *

An hour later she walked into the living room wearing her leather jacket and leather pants. "So…what do you have for us to do today, oh master?" Her voice dripped with anger and sarcasm. 

"Nothing at all." Yukio was watching the television, while eating a bowl of cereal. "Except that you're coming to school with me."

"Who says I'll be going anywhere with you, you pretentious little…" Vera was silenced as Sarah, still wearing pajamas, seemed to appear out of nowhere and throw a hand over her mouth. "We'd love to Yukio-san!"

And all Vera could do was fix the darkest glare she could on Yukio's back.

* * *

He felt pain…but it didn't matter. ("I will escape…I will find freedom and begin my conquest of this world again!") Valeus roared and tore his claws into the very fabric of the dimension. "Let me out!" 

Yukio sighed as he walked down the street towards his high school with Vera and Sarah in tow. "You know that we are going to a private school right?"

Vera had decided that if she was going to go to this school, then she might as well deck herself out in her old rave clothing. She'd gone the full mile, putting on thick black lipstick, eye-liner, leather, and buckles all across her body. "Shut up. I'm making sure that no one will be touching me without understanding I'll rip their eyes out with these nails of mine."

Sarah sighed and looked around. "Sis, you're crazy." She smoothed out the uniform she had borrowed from Yukio. Which scared her considering that he supposedly lived alone.

* * *

"Let me introduce two new students to our class." The teacher motioned to Sarah. "Could you please introduce yourself to the class?" 

Sarah stepped forward and brushed back some locks of her blond hair. Almost on cue a ray of sunlight shone in through a window and highlighted her, her eyes sparkling brightly. "My name is Sarah Rast…and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Every boy in the classroom started to unconsciously drool. And every girl in the room gave Sarah the coldest look possible.

The teacher sweat-dropped and looked over at Vera, who had her back rested against the black board. "What about you miss?"

She fixed a cold glare across everyone in the room. "Vera Rast…keep your hands to yourself."

Every boy paled, as did every girl. As did the teacher. As did Sarah.

Yukio ground his palm against his forehead. ("Oh man…")

And at the back of the class, a pair of deep blue eyes watched her with interest flashing in them. ("I see…what an interesting girl.")

* * *

While Vera sat in her desk near the back of the classroom, she ran her pencil along the paper in front of her slowly, drawing intricate symbols along the edges. 

"Very pretty," someone whispered from next to her.

She barely flinched at the calm speaker next to her. "Keep your eyes to themselves."

"I didn't mean to offend you," the voice said. "Please accept my apologies."

Her head turned to look at the speaker…and she blinked in surprise when she was greeted by two shockingly deep blue eyes which contrasted against an incredibly pale white face. "Jeez…you're a pale boy aren't you?"

He smiled sweetly and pointed at the piece of paper. "What do those symbols mean?"

Vera looked away from him. "They're some symbols that my father taught me to draw." ("Why am I even speaking to this freak?")

"I see. Well they are very pretty." He tilted his head in farther to look at the paper closer. "What do they mean?"

"They don't mean anything." She continued to look away. "Now go away." The bell for class rang. "Never mind, I'll go away." She packed her backpack and stomped off.

He watched her leave with a little smile on his face. ("I can tell by your stance…you will make a fine opponent.")

* * *

Yukio glanced over at Vera, who sat quietly and chewed on her sandwich. "I see you've met Yasashiku, the Duel King of Humotoru High School." 

Brushing her fire-red bang back, she gave him a confused look. "The Duel King of this school? That guy? He didn't look all that intimidating."

Yukio frowned. "You don't know him like I do. He's like a demon when he duels…and with good reason…"

Vera was about to say something…but the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention.

A young man ran up to their table. "Excuse me, Yukio?"

Sighing, Yukio brushed some of his hair back. "Yes?"

"Yasashiku has requested Miss Rast's attendance to the school auditorium. He wants her for an exhibition duel."

Vera smirked slightly. "So the sweet-heart wants to duel? Good, I'll mop the floor with him." She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Vera! Wait a second…" Yukio stared at her retreating back. ("Oh man…she's in for a surprise…")

* * *

A few minutes later Vera had her disk on, and was walking into the huge school auditorium with a dark smile on her face. 

And at the other end of the room stood Yasashiku, his duel disk in place and that sweet smile still on his face. "I'm glad you came. And I'm sure our audience is glad you came as well." He motioned to all of the gathered students in the stands. "Let's give them all a good show."

Vera sneered. "I don't like that nice guy attitude of yours. So let me clear it away with a nice humiliating defeat!"

Yasashiku- 4000

Vera- 4000

Yasashiku drew. "We shall see." As he looked at his hand he laughed. "Alright, I'll start with this in defense mode." A card shimmered into existence in front of him. "End turn."

Vera drew. ("A trap card…good, I can make good use of this.") "I summon Penguin Magician (750/500) in defense mode!" A penguin wearing magician's robes appeared on the field in a crouching position. "End turn."

Yasashiku drew, his eyes glittering the light. "I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in attack mode." A plant-like monster appeared on the field and howled. "Also, I reveal my face-down Revival Jam." (1500/500) A blob of blue slime appeared where his set card had been. "Revival Jam, attack the Penguin now." The slime blob tackled the little bird magician and blew it apart. "Lord Poison, attack her life points directly."

Vera barely flinched as the claws of the plant monster slashed through her body.

Yasashiku- 4000

Vera- 2500

Yasashiku smiled warmly. "I see you're not flinching. Excellent…End turn."

Vera drew. "I don't flinch to weaklings! Especially not weaklings who fall for my traps! When there is a spellcaster in my graveyard Chant Magician (0/100) can be special summoned!" A woman in light white robes appeared on the field in a crouching position. "Now I offer Chant Magician as a sacrifice to summon Sword Saint Apprentice!" (2000/1700) A woman in light green robes holding a pair of wooden swords appeared on the field. "For every spellcaster in my graveyard she gains 100 attack points!" (2200/1700) "Sword Trainee Slash!" The two wooden swords slammed against the face of Lord Poison and blew it apart. "Also, I set one card face-down. It's back to you, nice guy."

Yasashiku- 3300

Vera- 2500

Yasashiku drew. "You are better than I thought…but I don't really estimate opponents until I'm dueling them." He blushed a little. "However…" He placed a card face-down on his disk. "One monster face-down, one card face-down, and I'll switch Revival Jam into defense mode. End turn."

Vera drew. "I'll destroy your set monster now! Go Sword Saint Apprentice!" The woman slammed her wooden swords into the set monster and blew it apart.

Yasashiku pointed at his set card. "You're definitely good, but you should consider what you are doing before you do it. Reveal Dragon Mist." A white mist formed on her field. "By sending one dragon from my deck to the graveyard I can special summon the destroyed monster back to play." The mist went into his disk, and then withdrew the destroyed card from his graveyard slot. A blue-armored knight appeared on the field. "Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) is returned to the field."

Vera frowned. "End turn."

Yasashiku drew. And as he did so his expression change.

Vera blinked in surprise at the cold smirk she was getting. ("Where'd mister nice guy so quickly?")

Yukio frowned from his seat in the bleachers. ("Oh man…I know that look.")

Sarah sat down next to him. "Wow…what did I miss?"

"You haven't missed anything yet…" Yukio sighed. "The action has just started."

Yasashiku snapped up a card. "Horn of Dragon's Revival activates! This magic card lets me take one dragon monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand." As he held up the new card, his eyes narrowed. "Now then…I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse, which counts as two sacrifices when offered for a light monster!" The knight disappeared and a pillar of light exploded out of the ground. "Come out now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500)

"What?" Vera's eyes went huge as a giant white-scaled blue-eyed dragon rose up from out of the pillar of light. "That's impossible..."

"Nothing is impossible." Yasashiku stood solemnly, the dragon roaring behind him.

"But there are only three copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the world!" Vera clenched her fist. "And that means that is a fake!"

"No, it is real." Yasashiku's eyes shimmered vibrant blue. "And you will be destroyed by it."

"Don't try to kid a kidder, bastard." She pointed at him. "I'll destroy you and your fake Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

His fist clenched tightly. "It…is…not…fake!" The dragon behind him roared so loudly the building shook. "And I'll shut you up right now, you bitch! Horrible Burst Stream!" A ball of light charged up in the dragon's jaws.

Vera smirked slightly. "Reverse card open!" Her set card flipped up. "Magician's Sanctuary!" A glowing barrier of light sprang up around her Apprentice. "This card can only activate when a spellcaster on my field is attacked! That attack will be negated if the top card of my deck is a magic card! If it is a magic card then it stays in my hand!" She snapped the top card off of her deck and looked at it.

Yasashiku smirked. "It's not a magic card, is it?"

Closing her eyes in defeat, Vera snapped the card around to reveal Scythe Magician.

He pointed at the Apprentice. "The card goes to the graveyard and the battle continues! Horrible Burst Stream!" The ball turned into a river of white energy that swallowed up the magician and blew it apart.

Vera braced herself against the backlash, which was incredibly stronger than what she was used to.

Yasashiku- 3300

Vera- 1700

"Do not mock this dragon. It has saved my life in the past…" He pointed at her. "End turn."

Vera growled and looked down at her deck. "You think that just because my trap failed I'm finished? Well then let me correct your impression of the situation!" The top card left her deck, leaving a little arc of energy behind it. Glancing at the drawn card she grimaced. ("Useless…but I still have a way to protect myself for this turn.") She took a card from her hand and held it up for him to see. "I activate the magic card Necromantic Curtain! This card can only activate if I have four or more spellcasters in my graveyard! From my hand, I can normal summon one dark spellcaster without sacrifices."

A grey curtain fell over her field and when it withdrew there was a spellcaster in dark grey robes standing on the field. "Illusion Necromancer (1500/1800) has an effect that activates when it is special summoned!" Two exact copies of the mage appeared on both sides of the original in crouching positions. "I can special summon the other two Illusion Necromancer's in my deck to the field! End turn."

Yasashiku drew the top card of his deck. "From what I can see you drew a bad card and are using your last defense at the moment to protect yourself. Each of your monsters has a defense score of 1800, so the attack power of Revival Jam won't help me destroy them. However…" He looked at the drawn card. "I'll tear them all down in this turn!"

"All three of my Illusion Necromancers?" Vera narrowed her eyes. "You're biting off a lot more than you can chew if you think that you are that good of a duelist."

"I'm more than that good." His eyes seemed so different now. Like the summoning of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon had replaced him with a different person. "Now then…" He fanned out his hand. "I've got the method to beat you right now! Revival Jam switches into attack mode!"

("He can't actually hope to defeat my monster…") Vera glared at him defiantly.

Yasashiku slapped a card down onto his disk. "I summon Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands (1400/1000) in defense mode!" A freakish creature appeared on the field in a crouching position, its thousands of hands curled around it in defense mode. "When this monster is normal summoned I can add one ritual magic or monster card from my deck to my hand." He removed a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "And now that we have that little side-show out of the way, onto the main event!"

Vera heard the seriousness in his voice. ("What's he talking about?")

He snapped up a card and its face shimmered. "The magic card Stand-In lets me take one monster from my field and add it to my hand!" Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands faded away. "Then I take one monster of the same level and summon it to the field! Come out now Sapphire Dragon!" (1900/1600) A sapphire-encrusted dragon appeared on the field and roared.

"So what?" Vera sneered. "You can't expect…"

"One more thing." Yasashiku held up another card. "Vengeance from the Grave activates when I have a monster in my graveyard." A pair of huge ghosts flew out of the card and hit the Revival Jam, sinking into its body. "This card gives my monster 500 attack points for every monster in my graveyard." (2500/500)

The whole crowd gasped in amazement. And Vera bit her lower lip.

"Here we go Vera! Revival Jam, destroy the first Illusion Necromancer!" The blob of blue slime slammed right into the first spellcaster, sending it flying away into the wall of the auditorium and blowing it apart. "Now Sapphire Dragon! Attack!" The sapphire-encrusted dragon roared and launched forward, biting into the spellcaster's neck and blowing it apart. "Finally, Horrible Burst Stream!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon opened its jaws, shot out another river of white power that slammed down onto the spellcaster and shattered it. "At the end phase of my turn Vengeance from the Grave destroys the monster I target with its effect." Revival Jam melted into a blob of goop that dissolved into mist. "End turn."

Vera grimaced and drew the top card of her deck. "I'm not beaten yet! The magic card Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards!" She looked at the drawn cards. ("This is my chance…") "Your monster is powerful…however it won't be strong enough for my next monster! I set three cards face-down on the field and summon Matrix Magician (1500/1200) in attack mode!" A woman in a green body-suit appeared on the field. "Also, I play the equipment magic card Mage Power! For every card in my magic and trap card zone Matrix Magician will gain 500 attack points!" (3500/3200) "Here we go Yasashiku! Matrix Magician attacks with Matrix Burst!" The woman threw a ball of glowing energy that hit the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and blew it apart. "End turn!"

Yasashiku- 2800

Vera- 1700

Yasashiku frowned and drew. "You would dare to destroy my dragon? Then I'll return the favor! First I switch Sapphire Dragon into defense mode. Then I set one monster face-down on the field. End turn for now." His lips lifted slightly. "Now show me your best, girl."

Vera drew. ("I could set one more card face-down to raise the power of Matrix Magician…but I might want to keep this card in my hand for now.") "Matrix Magician, destroy the Sapphire Dragon! Matrix Burst!" A blast of energy flew the magician's hands and blew the dragon apart. "End turn."

Yasashiku drew. "End turn."

Vera drew. "Go now Matrix Magician, attack the set monster!" The magician blew the set monster apart.

Yasashiku sneered and held up a card from his graveyard. "Death Gremlin's special ability lets me shuffle one card from my graveyard and shuffle it into my deck." Shuffling the card in, he snickered.

Vera growled. "End turn."

Yasashiku drew. "Now I play Cyclone! Let Mage Power be destroyed!" The equipment magic card shattered into dust. (1500/1200) "Now then, I re-summon Manju of the Ten-Thousand Hands in defense mode!" The horrible grey monster appeared on the field in a crouching position. "Now I add one ritual monster or magic card from my deck to my hand." Taking his new card, he snickered coldly. "Now then…go White Dragon Ritual!" Manju exploded into dust and was replaced by a knight riding on top of a horse-sized white dragon. "Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) is summoned and it attacks your Matrix Magician!" It charged across the field and tackled through the spellcaster, blowing her apart.

Yasashiku- 2800

Vera- 1300

Vera paled at the fact that the only monster she could summon without sacrifice at the moment was gone.

Yasashiku pointed at his Paladin. "I sacrifice this monster to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" (3000/2500) The Paladin exploded into dust and was replaced by another of the giant dragons.

Vera turned white. "Another dragon?"

"That's right, another dragon!" Yasashiku pointed at her. "End turn. And I suggest you stop talking about my monsters like they are fake and trash. They are as real as you and me. End turn."

Vera gulped and drew. "I set a monster face-down. End turn."

_To be continued…_

_**Are you going to be okay Vera? This guy apparently has a real set of Blue-Eyes White Dragons. With that kind of fire-power he's a real threat…**_

_I'll win…if I can somehow summon the monster card in my hand._

_**Monster card? What card is it?**_

_One of my strongest mages…_

_Next Episode: Saint Sage of the Golden Cross

* * *

_

_5000 years ago the world was filled with horrors and wonders beyond the human comprehension. Wars broke out amongst the races and the world was driven to near extinction. Then the Dark Halo came and forced all of the races of the world to control themselves, lest they'd destroy everything they had come to know. Shortly after that, the Dark Halo disappeared…_

_And then he came. Spreading fire and destruction in the name of his god, he planned to destroy the entire universe, piece by piece. _

_But hope came in the form of a single warrior who faced that dark force…and somehow managed to overcome the odds and seal it away. But like all things, nothing is forever. And when that dark force returns 5000 years later, who will be left to face it? _

_Only one warrior of the time… _

_Demon Duelist Legacy Movie 1- The Heretic's Rebirth _


	5. Saint Sage of the Golden Cross

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Bloodlines of the Magician

Chapter 5: Saint Sage of the Golden Cross

_Yasashiku pointed at his Paladin. "I sacrifice this monster to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" (3000/2500) The Paladin exploded into dust and was replaced by another of the giant dragons._

_Vera turned white. "Another dragon?"_

"_That's right, another dragon!" Yasashiku pointed at her. "End turn. And I suggest you stop talking about my monsters like they are fake and trash. They are as real as you and me. End turn."_

_Vera gulped and drew. "I set a monster face-down. End turn."_

Yasashiku drew. ("At the moment I now have my Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field. However…I may need a new method of attack in case it fails.") "I activate Coins from Heaven. Now we must both draw until we are holding six cards in our hand."

Vera did so, and her eyes widened. ("Sword Saint Magician…but how can I summon it without any tributes on the field?") She had her three set magic/trap cards, but at the moment they were useless to her until she managed to get a higher level spellcaster to the field.

Yasashiku looked his hand over and then his blue eyes wandered up across Vera's field. ("She set those cards to power Mage Power…so therefore they are not threats to me. Most likely magic cards…but still…") He looked down at his hand once more. "Vera…you are impressive, but not a match for the power of my deck. These Blue-Eyes White Dragons saved my life…they protected me from losing my soul to the darkness."

"Protected you from losing your soul to the darkness?" Vera rolled her eyes. "How overly dramatic…"

"You know nothing of the strife my life has brought to my mother and the strife she has brought to me, so silence yourself!" Yasashiku snapped up a card. "First I play Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! This card will return Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand and destroy all of your set cards!" The giant dragon disappeared, but all of Vera's set cards exploded into dust.

Vera clenched her fist as her possible methods of fighting back were destroyed. And the cards in her hand were useless at the moment. "What does your mother have to do with this?"

"Everything…because thanks to her I was born with spirit of these dragons in me. They are my other halves…anger, strength, rage…all of these things…" His memories flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_Yasashiku- 1000_

_Shadow Corporation Emissary- 700_

_The Emissary sneered at the panting boy coldly. "I suppose you just aren't cut out for a darkness game boy. If you simply give me what I have come for then I'll let you go."_

_Yasashiku cried out in pain and clutched at his chest. "What are you talking about? What is a darkness game?" At the moment he only had two cards in his hand and no cards on the field._

_The Emissary rolled his eyes. On his field was a Kaiser Dragon (2300/2000) and that was it. But it was all he needed. "Your skill is horrible…boy, you will die here. End turn."_

_Yasashiku felt it. White hot rage burned in his chest…_

_The Emissary blinked in surprise as blue-white fire sprang up around the boy's body. "What's this?"_

_Yasashiku's eyes, which were a light blue, turned a much deeper shade of the color. "Draw!" Looking at the drawn card, he sneered coldly. "I'll swallow your soul whole, human. I activate Monster Reborn and Premature Burial from my hand! Revive my two lost monsters so I can sacrifice them!" Two shadows appeared on his field and then disappeared. "Awaken your mighty strength, my mighty beast! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500) The dragon took shape and roared, energy building within its jaw. "Disappear forever, you weak puppet! Horrible Burst Stream!" As his creature unleashed its attack his eyes softened… ("What am I doing? I'm not normally this angry…")_

_The Emissary screamed as the darkness game backlashed in on him, tearing his soul apart._

_-----------_

"But now I will not let them control me! I will fight…I will conquer these monsters! Do you hear me?" He clenched his fist tightly and growled. "I will not be controlled! I will not!" Grabbing a card from his hand ferociously, he roared out, "By discarding one card from my hand I can activate Monster Reincarnation! This card will let me recover my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard!" Now he had five cards in his hand, and two of them were Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Finally, I'll silence you with Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?" Vera blinked. "What could you plan on…" Her words trailed off as she realized what he was going to create.

"That's right…the power of a true Blue-Eyes White monster!" Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field above him, and then another appeared above them. "Fuse these three dragons together…and summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" (4500/3800) The three dragons were sucked into a vortex, which collapsed in on itself and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Vera started to blink, but then screamed as an explosion of wind swept across the auditorium.

Because the dragon had appeared out of thin air, with an explosion signaling its summoning. It looked like the three dragons welded together, their heads side by side on the same immense body.

Yasashiku smiled coldly. "Vera Rast, this duel is over!"

Vera narrowed her eyes, the black eye-liner highlighting this action. "You're completely wrong. My monster is in defense mode, so even if you do attack then it won't win the duel for you!"

"That's where you are wrong. You see, I activate this magic card from my hand." Yasashiku's card started to glow. "Latent Trap Activation activates when I discard a trap to pay for an effect. That trap activates now! And to power Monster Reincarnation I discarded Dragon's Rage!" The card appeared in front of him in holographic card representation form. "This continuous trap card activates its effect whenever one of my dragon monsters battles with a defense mode on your field. All overflowing damage is dealt to your life points as battle damage. Therefore…you lose! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, clear away her lift points with the power of your Ultimate Burst!" All three heads opened their jaws, energy building within them. "My…final…attack!" Three separate beams of blue-white energy turned into one that slammed into Vera's set card and blew it to pieces. "This duel is mine!"

Vera braced herself against the extraordinary backlash, nearly thrown to the back wall of the auditorium. "My monster's special ability…negates the damage when attacked if face-down!" (200/1900) "Shield Magician protects itself from the attack!" The blast was ended instantly, revealing a robed spellcaster with a light golden shield in front of it.

Yasashiku growled, and his dragon roared in frustration. "Very well, take your turn!"

Vera looked down at her deck. ("Do I possess the skill to defeat something as powerful as this? Even in my day dreams I never imagined facing something so mighty…but if I don't fight, then what's the point? I must try.") Her hand rested on the top of her deck. "Draw!" Snapping the card up in front of her, her lips rose slightly. "You're amazing Yasashiku…to be able to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The ultimate monster of light's wrath...however…"

"However?" Yasashiku frowned. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack power is indisputable. Nothing has been printed, at least to my knowledge, that matches that kind of attack power."

Vera looked at the drawn card and smiled. "Until now." She snapped the card around. "Monster Reborn will revive Sword Saint Apprentice (2000/1700) and therefore its effect of attack increase is off-line for now!" The female spellcaster appeared on the field, snapping her wooden swords up defensively. "Also, I play the magic card Teacher's Bonds! This card activates when I have a spellcaster in play. I can special summon a spellcaster that is one level higher than the chosen spellcaster from my hand to the field! Go Sword Saint Magician!" (2500/2100) The light green-robed twin sword-wielding spellcaster appeared on the field alongside its apprentice. "Now these two monsters will be your downfall!"

"How will a pair of weakling magicians be a threat to my mighty dragon?"

"Simple…" Vera pointed at her two magicians and they disappeared. "I sacrifice Sword Saint Apprentice and Sword Saint Magician to summon Golden Cross Magician!" (3400/2000) A magician in golden robes with a golden cross strapped across its back appeared on the field. "This monster's special ability forces me to sacrifice two level five or higher magicians to summon it, but in return its great magical powers are mine to command. When this card is summoned I can take one magic card from my deck and add it to my hand!" A card appeared in her hand alongside her remaining three. "Also, Golden Cross Magician allows me to return one magic card from my graveyard to my hand for every level seven or higher spellcaster sacrificed to summon it!"

"A magician to recover magic cards?" Yasashiku snarled. "Damn you, what are you doing?"

"I'm preparing for my counterattack!" Vera caught a card that was spat from her graveyard slot. "And with this magic card I'll take you out right now! Now I play Return of Tribute! This magic card lets me discard one card from my hand to special summon one monster that was sacrificed for a tribute summon this turn!" Sword Saint Magician appeared on the field. "Now I'll play the magic card you were so intent on destroying with Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! Dance of Golden Arts! This card can only be activated when Sword Saint Magician is in play." Sword Saint Magician snapped up its two fencing swords. "This card allows me to draw one card for every magician with Sword in its title that is in play!" She drew once.

"What are you doing all of this for? If Dance of Golden Arts was that important, then you have a long way to go…"

"Shut up. I just needed a magic card to sacrifice for my next effect." Two cards were held up into the air, one disappearing in a flash of light. "Double Magic lets me activate one magic card from your graveyard!"

"What card could you possibly make use of?" Yasashiku looked down at his graveyard slot and blinked in surprise as Polymerization popped out. "That card?"

"That's right!" A holographic representation of the fusion card appeared on her field. "However, when Polymerization attempts to activate I negate it with my next card! The quickplay magic card Magical Fusion! This card allows me to combine these two powerful magicians, who have both mastered their respective arts, together!" Golden Cross Magician and Sword Saint Magician disappeared, and a golden glow fell over the field.

Yasashiku stared in amazement as a golden and green robed form lowered onto the field. In each hand it held a fencing rapier with a cross-hilt that actually looked like a cross. The hood of its robes went up and the top was pointed sharply, like a sword's edge. Vera smirked from behind her monster. "Come forth, Saint Sage of the Golden Cross!" (3500/3200) The magician opened its eyes slowly.

Yasashiku ground his teeth. "You're 1000 attack points short…"

Vera pointed at her graveyard. "When this monster is fusion summoned through the effect of Magical Fusion I can take back five magic cards from my graveyard! I must number them one through five and cannot use them until an appropriate number of turns have passed according to the number I have assigned that magic card!" Five cards appeared in her hand.

"That means for this turn you can't use those cards at all!"

"Oh, but I can!" Vera snapped up Magical Fusion and it shimmered out of existence. "By sacrificing one magic card from my hand I can increase the attack of Saint Sage of the Golden Cross by 2000! This effect can only be used once per turn!" (5500/3200)

"5500 attack points? This can't be!" Yasashiku looked up his mighty fusion dragon. And his eyes closed. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not! Saint Sage of the Golden Cross attacks with the power of GoldenRosario Impale!" The spellcaster slid across the field and disappeared. Four versions of itself were seen for a moment, three slashing through one of the dragon's necks, and the fourth stabbing its swords right into the monster's chest. And then just like that the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was blown apart.

Yasashiku- 1800

Vera- 1300

Vera smirked at the vacant expression on Yasashiku's face. "Where's all of your smart-aleck talk now big man? Saint Sage of the Golden Cross has you beaten. I'll set one card face-down. And just so you know what it is, it's one of the magic cards I recovered through the effect of my monster. End turn."

Yasashiku barely heard her. It felt like a piece of his soul had been cut right out. ("What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so…cold…") His arms started to tremble rapidly. "It's…my….t…t….turn…" The card slowly left his deck, but there was no strength behind his draw.

Vera rolled her eyes. "Stop dramatizing and let's see what you drew." Not that it mattered to her. The card she had recovered and set face-down was Magister's Retribution. If a level seven or higher spellcaster was on her field when she activated this quickplay magic card she could deal life point damage to her opponent equal to the total levels of the three strongest spellcaster monsters in her graveyard times one hundred. That would become 2100 points of damage. But she wondered if he had the card needed to pull this off.

Yasashiku looked at the card weakly, and a smile crossed his features. "This is the end…for you. I activate…"

"No you don't. Reveal Magister's Retribution!" Vera's set card flipped up. "This game ends now!" The card spat out a ball of magical energy that hurtled towards the boy.

Yasashiku stumbled. "You…just killed yourself. I drew Curse of Pain." Holding the card up weakly, it appeared on his field. "Effect….damage that….would be…dealt to me…is dealt to you…." The ball was stopped by the holographic card.

"No…way…" Vera stared at the stopped ball, realizing she was about to eat it. ("I shot myself in the foot…")

Yasashiku tried to point at her…but his vision swam and he started to fall. "Acti…" As he fell Curse of Pain disappeared and the ball picked up speed, slamming into his chest and throwing him against the back wall of the auditorium with a loud crack noise.

Yasashiku- 0

Vera- 1300

It was strange. Vera felt victory in her heart, but that victory was bitter because of the fact that her opponent was laying face-first on the floor of the auditorium, bleeding at the mouth. Time had slowed to a crawl…and she couldn't understand why she couldn't move. Yasashiku's long white hair slowly fell around him in a wreath, time nearly frozen at the moment. His face was eternally peaceful…like death…

And then time decided to go normal speed.

Everyone gasped in surprise, while Yukio nearly killed himself shoving through the stands to get to the fallen boy.

Vera stood there, eyes wide. "W…what's wrong…with him?"

Yukio slid to a stop in front of the fallen Yasashiku, grabbing his wrist and checking for a pulse. "Faint, but alive…barely…"

Vera took another step back. "What's wrong…with him?"

Yukio closed his eyes. "Yasashiku…was born with a condition. Not many doctors could explain what it was, but they knew its symptoms. He is very fragile...physically…"

She stumbled back, her eyes wide. "B…b…b…but why would he duel then?"

"Because when he duels and summons those dragons his physical health seems to improve." Yukio blinked in surprise. "It's…because of the dragons. Taking down that Ultimate Dragon…was like attacking his body with a sledgehammer." Even as he spoke everyone in the crowd started to move, understanding exactly what was going on.

Vera was on her knees, eyes staring at the ground. ("W….w….what? He'd duel…at the risk of his own life…and I'm the one who did this to him…") Suddenly memories flashed in her head. ("Father…no don't make me…no please father! FATHER!")

Yukio looked up just in time to watch Vera pass out. "Great…just great…"

_To be continued…_

_Hey there, Yukio here. And so Vera confuses me even more. No one is blaming her for what happened to Yasashiku. Then again she's still out cold, so I guess she doesn't care that much. Hey, where'd Sarah go?_

_**EEEK! Keep away from me your perverted jerk! Huh? Hey, who are you? And why are you trying to help me?**_

_Next Episode: Jikeidan; The punk hero of Humotoru High School_

To G.O.T. Nick: That is the complete literal translation of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack. So I use it because I'm weird.


	6. Jikeidan

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Bloodlines of the Magician

Chapter 6: Jikeidan; The punk hero of Humotoru High School

_Yasashiku stared at the grave in front of him, his eyes full of tears and his shoulders heaving as the icy cold rain poured down onto him. ("Mother…why did you die?")_

_A single hand dropped onto his shoulder. "Come on kid…you're not fit for this weather."_

"_Go away…"_

_-----------_

"_They say that he wanted her to help him with one of his new tricks. He was supposed to get into the box, and then his assistant would throw knives at it. Right before-hand he would drop into a hidden compartment and escape so that it would seem like he disappeared right before the knives hit his position."_

"_Well how'd the blood get on her?"_

"……………"

"_Well?"_

"_She's a much better shot with those knives than we thought. Like an assassin almost…"_

_Vera listened to the policemen talk, but she barely recognized what they were saying. She was too busy looking down at her hands…at her seven year old hands. The hands that had killed her father._

_-----------------_

Yukio sighed as Vera tossed and turned in her bed, weak groans of pain coming from her. "Jeez…wake up already…"

Yasashiku was in his bed, deathly quiet.

Sarah stood outside of the clinic, her back against the wall and her eyes looking out at the grass. ("Vera…what freaked you out so badly?")

"Hey there babe, what's a cute girl like you doing out here all alone?"

Sarah glanced to her right and blinked in surprise. "Hey…who are you?"

The speaker from before was a huge young man in a fighter's gi, his huge burly arms wrapped across his chest and a big smug smile on his face. "You've never heard of me, you say? Well then let me introduce myself!" Striking a pose, he flexed his arms. "I am the mighty martial artist…the great and powerful…Greg Mason!"

She stared at him like he was insane. "What are you talking about? You don't look all that good to me."

After recovering from his face-fall, Greg leapt to his feet and glared at her. "I'm excellent! Amongst the duelists of this school, I am the fourth best!"

"You mean fifth." Sarah rubbed a finger under her nose. "Now that my sister is here and she has beaten the Duel King of this school, you got down-graded."

He spat onto the concrete. "I'd tear your sister apart in a duel. Yasashiku is good, but his only advantage is the fact that he has those Blue-Eyes White Dragons to help him during his duels. And when those monsters fall he runs out of options." He thumbed at himself. "I, however, am resourceful enough to always have a method to destroy my opponents regardless of what monsters I have on the field."

"You've got quite an ego." Sarah stated this plainly.

"Some call it an ego, though honestly my power is my confidence in the skills that I have worked so hard to hone." Greg looked out at the grass. "Besides, to be too humble is to be meek, and despite the phrase 'the meek shall inherit the earth'…it is not good to be meek. If you are so then you're not capable of protecting anything, whether it is your title or your friends." Closing his eyes, he looked down at the ground.

Sarah sighed at Greg. "Don't try to be philosophical on me. You don't have a brain cell in that head of yours at all, do you? Is brute force always the answer for you?"

He growled at her. "Perhaps…but it is necessary! Strength is my way of fighting and of dueling…"

"…hence why you'll never amount to anything."

Both Greg and Sarah looked up. And Sarah nearly screamed in surprise.

There was someone standing on the wall like it was the ground. "Yo."

"W...w…w…w…what?" Sarah stumbled back towards the grass. "How are you doing that?"

"Practice." The boy, a blond-haired youth wearing a boy's uniform for the school, did a front-flip off of the wall and landed perfectly easy on the grass.

"Jikeidan…" Greg clenched his fist. "What do you want, you insolent pest?"

"Just making sure you behave yourself, that's all." Jikeidan turned around ran a hand through his hair, smiling calmly. "Or could it be possible the lady is actually falling for your charms?"

Sarah flushed bright red. "Falling? I'm not falling for anyone here!"

Greg had heard enough. He charged, letting loose with a series of focused punches and kicks towards Jikeidan. "I will not tolerate your insults to me!"

Jikeidan danced back, each blow hitting nothing but air. "Dear Greg, I'd think after all of the times that you have tried to kill me you would finally figure out that your martial arts style is nothing compared to mine." Catching the man's fist, he flipped him over his head.

Greg rolled and came up swinging. "I'll silence you once and for all this time!"

Jikeidan snapped his head to the side to avoid a single punch, and then skipped back to dodge another one. "You're nearly serious this time. But I'm not impressed yet. You know that you'll never be able to physically defeat me."

"That's beside the point!" Greg threw one more punch, and then pointed at the still-smirking boy. "I'll defeat you on the dueling field then!"

"A duel? Fine." From out of nowhere a duel disk appeared on Jikeidan's forearm.

Greg removed his backpack and took out his disk, strapping it on and slamming his deck home. "Duel!"

Greg- 4000

Jikeidan- 4000

Greg snapped the top card off of his deck. "I'm going to start the battle. I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!" A white-haired young man in a yellow gi appeared on the field. "Also, I set one card face-down in play. End turn."

"Your standard opening play…" Jikeidan drew. "And I'll counter with summoning Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) in attack mode!" A grey-robed ninja holding energy knives appeared on the field and struck a calm stance. "Attack Monk Fighter now! Shining Slash!" The ninja leapt forward, knives out to pierce the body of the fighter.

"A direct attack from a ninja?" Greg smirked. "How truly sad that is. I'd think a ninja would be smart enough to attack from anywhere but the front."

"It doesn't matter where he attacks from." Jikeidan narrowed his eyes. "I know what your set card is."

Sasuke's knives slammed down, but were stopped in mid-blow because of the Monk Fighter's arms, which snapped up and stopped the attack.

Sarah gasped in surprise. "H…how did his monster not get destroyed?"

Jikeidan frowned. "Lone Wolf…"

"Huh?"

Greg pointed at his now face-up trap card. "The continuous trap card Lone Wolf can only be activated I have one monster in play and it is Monk Fighter. Now Monk Fighter, as long as it remains my only monster in play, will be impossible to destroy in both battle and with the effects of monster cards."

Both ninja and monk broke away.

"But you should have taken life point damage…" Sarah stared at the strange set-up of the field.

"No…" Jikeidan grimaced. "The effect of Monk Fighter makes it a steel barrier. No matter how much damage I hit it with, he'll take no over-flow. Therefore…"

"The perfect defense lock." Greg sneered.

"Nothing is perfect." Jikeidan slid two cards into his disk. "Two cards face-down. End turn."

Greg drew. As he looked at the card he smirked. "Perhaps you are right…but perfect isn't needed to beat you. I offer Monk Fighter as a sacrifice to call out Master Monk!" (1900/1000) The young fighter disappeared and was replaced by a warrior with long flowing white hair and a beard. "You're time is up. Even now the power of Lone Wolf affects my martial artist, making him strong enough to survive anything you can throw at him! Go Master Monk, tear down his ninja!" The fighter leapt across the field and drove a powerful downward chop onto the ninja, splintering it like wood.

"Now, direct…" Greg blinked a couple of times at what was in the place of the ninja. It was a tree stump. "Where did…"

"Greg…" Jikeidan smirked. "You should never underestimate the power of a ninja. Ninjitsu Art of Decoy allows me to make Grandmaster Sasuke impossible to destroy in battle."

"A replacement technique…" The burly young man clenched his fist. "How cowardly…"

"Replacement technique?" Sarah looked at the trap card. "I'd say that it's a Ninjitsu Art of Decoy if you ask me."

Jikeidan smile slightly. "He's referring to the real ninja skill. A good enough ninja can replace themselves with an object of similar size and weight without their opponent finding out until it's too late to stop the attack." Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke appeared on the field. "The Replacement Technique…"

Greg- 4000

Jikeidan- 3900

Greg pointed at Sasuke again. "Master Monk, crush it!" The martial artist charged.

Jikeidan snapped his index finger under his chin and tilted his head down, eyes closed. "Kawarimi No Jitsu!" Sasuke copied the movement, and when the Master Monk's hand came down it blew another tree stump apart.

Greg- 4000

Jikeidan- 3800

"Damn you! End turn!" Greg clenched his fist angrily.

Jikeidan drew. "It's my turn now…" He looked the drawn card. "I switch Sasuke into defense, and I'll set one monster face-down on the field. End turn."

Greg drew. As he looked at the drawn card a dark smile slid across his face. "Cowardly ninja, you cannot protect yourself with such a maneuver. I activate the magic card Fighter's Crush! This card can only be activated if Master Monk or Monk Fighter is in play. All magic and trap cards on your field…" Ninjitsu Art of Decoy and the other set card exploded into dust. "…are destroyed!"

Jikeidan narrowed his eyes. ("He's gotten better…normally he would beat at my invincible ninja for quite a few minutes…")

"Master Monk, double strike against Sasuke and his set monster!" The warrior flipped through the air and punched both monsters, blowing them apart. "Your defense is…" His eyes widened as Lone Wolf shattered. "How?"

"Crimson Ninja (300/200) when flipped up destroys one trap card in play." Jikeidan winked. "I can still fight back even when pinned under your attack power."

"Perhaps so, but the progress you make from this point onwards will be little. You have no cards left that can match the strength of Master Monk. I know your deck…and I know its weakness. High attack power monsters can crush you if protected from your tricks. End turn." Greg spoke evenly. This wasn't bragging to him, but a fact.

Jikeidan drew. "I'm far from done and you know it. Now then, let's summon something a little stronger than the previous." The card dropped onto his disk. "Go Ninja Brawler!" (1500/300) An orange ninja appeared on the field, holding a knife in each hand.

Greg snarled. "That card…which means that…"

Jikeidan snapped up his hands, his cards out of sight. He began to make a series of incredibly fast hand motions. As he did this, the Ninja Brawler made the same motions. "Kage Bunshin No Jitsu!" Moments later there were ten Ninja Brawlers on his field.

Sarah gasped in surprise. "How…how are there so many of them?"

"The magic card Shadow Replication Technique can only be activated if Ninja Brawler is in play. Every zone on my field will be filled with Ninja Brawler Tokens." (1500/300) "End turn."

Greg drew. "You fool…I know all too well the special ability of your card. However…I'm willing to risk it! Go Master Monk, attack two of those cowards!" The martial artist leapt forward and sent two of the ninjas flying into the air. Then both exploded into clouds of smoke. "When I attack a Ninja Token and it isn't the original, all battle damage to you is zero. However, I'll tear down your monsters one after another! I set one card face-down on the field and end my turn."

Jikeidan drew. "Alright, here we go! I move two tokens out of my magic and trap zone and into the monster zone, and then I set two cards face-down. The turn is yours."

Greg drew. "And this might just be the last turn. If I hit the original all of the tokens will be destroyed. So now I play the equipment magic card Legendary Black Belt!" A silk black belt appeared around the Master Monk's waist. "When Master Monk destroys a monster as a result of battle you'll take the destroyed monster's defense in effect damage. Also, I play the equipment magic card Monk's Legacy!" Energy flowed around the Master Monk. "This card can only be equipped to Master Monk. For every Monk in my graveyard, this monster gains 1000 attack points!" (2900/1000)

"2900 huh?" Jikeidan shrugged. "Come and get me."

"Also, Master Monk can attack three times per turn now! Go Master Monk, attack the far end Tokens and the middle!" The martial artist hit each Ninja in turn, but was only rewarded with a burst of smoke. "All fakes…end turn."

Greg- 4000

Jikeidan- 3200

Jikeidan drew. "I move the remaining three to the front row and set one card in my field magic card zone." A slot opened on his disk and he placed a card face-down in it. "End turn."

Greg drew. "Master Monk…attack the second to the far left one!" As the fighter leapt he smiled slowly. "I see that look in your eyes…I guessed right."

"That you did…but to no avail!" Jikeidan snapped up his hand. "Reverse card open!"

"You're to no avail, fool! Cyclone!" An explosion of wind hit the opening card and blew it apart. "Also, I play the powerful Cyclone Fist! When there is a Monk in play I can destroy one magic or trap card you have!" Both of Jikeidan's cards exploded into dust. "Your continuous traps don't scare me! Now reveal Energy Surge! By discarding one card from my hand I can increase the attack of one monster in play by 1500 for the turn! And by discarding a Monk Fighter…" (5400/1000) "This duel is over for you Jikeidan!" Greg slammed his foot down onto the grass. "I win. Without your trap cards you cannot win."

Jikeidan smiled slowly. "What about magic cards?"

"What?" Greg blinked in surprise. "How can you do that on my turn?"

Jikeidan snapped a card up. "Exploding Tags is a magic card that activates when a Ninja on my field is attacked!"

"You can't play magic cards on my turn!"

"Who says?" The ninja held up a finger. "My field magic card, Genius Battle, allows me to play cards during either turn! Exploding Tags…" The Ninja Brawler was hit and was blown apart, along with its clones. "…will destroy your monster along with negating the battle damage that would be dealt to me!" Master Monk exploded into dust. "All that effort…only to lose your precious monster."

"This duel is far from over…" Greg's eyes narrowed. "Far from over…"

_To be continued…_

_That's enough, both of you! Do you have to make so much noise right outside of the clinic my sister is resting in?_

_**Don't even bother trying to talk them out of it, Sarah. They won't even listen to the sound reasoning of me, the great Yukio.**_

_The Great Yukio…idiot._

_Next Episode: Ninjitsu vs. Taijitsu_

To Seeker of the Soul: Kisara has something to do with Yasashiku, though I will say no more for story purposes.

To Time Mage: The Sword Saints and the Cross Magicians are Vera's to use only, much like Ichigo's Cyber Shadows were only for him to use. However, I'll send you the effects if you so wish.

To Wolfy: How can I be ignoring you when I posted three different chapters for three different stories at the same time? I'm not ignoring you! Now then, what is your question?


	7. Fatherly Matters

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh.

Bloodlines of the Magician

Chapter 7: Fatherly Matters

_Yukio sighed as Vera tossed and turned in her bed, weak groans of pain coming from her. "Jeez…wake up already…"_

_Yasashiku was in his bed, deathly quiet._

Yukio just sat, staring out at the grassy field where both Jikeidan and Greg dueled. ("Those two idiots…is this really the place to duel?") A thought crossed his mind. ("Hm…") Slowly, his head turned to look at the sleeping Vera. Then his cheeks turned bright red. ("No…she's asleep…that's not at all wise…") But he was already moving towards her bedside. ("What can it hurt…?")

Then the entire building was shaking. "My boy!"

Yukio immediately came back to the here and now, his duel disk on his arm. ("I'm getting sloppy, I have to stop him from reaching Yasashiku!")

Right as the door to the clinic opened, Yukio came flying through it and landed a crushing jump kick to whoever had been opening it.

The man who had been opening it was a tanned man wearing a simple shirt and shorts, along with a large white sombrero on his head. "Hey!" Leaping to his feet, he pointed at Yukio defiantly. "It's you again, huh? What makes you think you can…"

"Shut up and go away, you're not welcome here." Yukio glared coldly at the man. "Yasashiku has little need of an insane father like you."

The man leapt up to his feet and twirled one end of his handlebar mustache. "Oh but that is where you are wrong! I heard about my son's collapse, and it's only right that his father comes to help him!"

Yukio pointed right at the man. "You're nuts and you know it! Now go away!"

"Never!" The man struck a heroic pose. "I, Esteban the Great, shall save my son from you and your evil friends!"

Yukio frowned. "Are you that stupid?"

Esteban snapped up a duel disk. "If you won't let me get to my son, then I'll duel you for it!"

"Fine, if as long as I win you go away." Yukio pulled his duel disk up from out of nowhere and slid it onto his arm.

Both of them stood across the hallway from each other… "Duel!"

Yukio- 4000

Esteban- 4000

Yukio snapped the top card off of his deck. "I begin!" Glancing at the drawn card, he nodded resolutely. He didn't like having to go first, but it was too late now. "I play the continuous magic card Cyber Blueprints!" The revealed card had the picture of a man looming over blueprints of some kind of machine. "This card counts as a fusion substitute for a Cyber Dragon. So now I activate Polymerization from my hand to fuse the Cyber Dragon in my hand along with my Blueprints to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" (2800/2100) The cards disappeared and were replaced by a twin-headed metal dragon. "Also, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Esteban drew. "Then now it is time to dance!"

Yukio face-fell into the ground. "What kind of declaration is that!"

"Allow me to explain with this card!" Esteban slapped a card onto his disk. "I summon Tango Dancer (1700/1000) in attack mode!" A man wearing dancer's clothing appeared on the field. "When this monster is summoned I may special summon Tango Dance Partner (1400/1300) from my hand to the field!" A woman wearing a dancer's dress appeared in play. "Battle! Tango Dancer attack Cyber Twin Dragon!" The man and woman latched hands and spun towards the giant metal monster. "When both Tango Dancer and Tango Dance Partner are in play, their attack strength is combined!" (3100)

"Reverse card open!" Yukio pointed at his set card. "Cyber Shielding!" The metal armor of the Cyber Twin Dragon drew brighter. "When one monster on the opponent's field attacks any Cyber monster, I may activate this card. For this turn, Cyber Twin Dragon cannot be destroyed as a result of battle!" The two dancers struck the dragon in their spin, and then returned to Esteban's field.

Yukio- 3700

Esteban- 4000

Esteban twirled his moustache. "Well played, but I'm not done yet! From my hand I activate the field magic card Dancer's Dream!" All around them, the air grew strangely blurry. "Also, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yukio drew and he sneered. "Let's see your combined teamwork beat this! I activate Fusion Addition!" The held up card disappeared. "Now I may take any monster from my hand and fuse it with one monster in play, fusion or otherwise! Since my Cyber Twin Dragon is made up of two Cyber Dragons, I can combine it with the third in my hand to call out my most powerful monster!"

The twin-headed metal dragon disappeared and was replaced by a three headed winged metal dragon that roared loud enough to shake the building. "Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) is called out!"

Esteban gave Yukio a thumbs-up. "Go for it! Show me your dancing style!"

"Uh…" Yukio shook out of his confusion at that and pointed at Tango Dancer. "Cyber Evolution Annihilation!" The triple dragon opened all three sets of jaws and unleashed burning hell towards the man.

"Reverse card open!" Esteban's face-down card flipped up. "Dance of the Dreamer! When Dancer's Dream is in play and you attack one of my Tango monsters, your attack is negated and your creature is destroyed!" The flaming pillar that the dragon had released snapped backwards towards its original creator.

"From my hand, I activate the quickplay magic card Defusion!" Yukio slammed a card into his disk and the Cyber End Dragon disappeared, replaced by the Cyber Blueprints and two Cyber Dragons. (2100/1600) "It's still my battle phase, so you're still finished! Evolution Burst!" One of the two dragon's released a blast of fire at the Tango Dancer.

"Reveal Deux Passe!" Esteban's other set card flipped up. "This card redirects your attack to me!" The Cyber Dragon's attack warped and flew right into the man's body, leaving his smoking and burnt.

Yukio- 3700

Esteban- 1900

Yukio blinked at that. "Why take a direct hit like that?"

"Because I have plans for you…" Esteban pointed at Yukio. "Deux Passe allows one of my monsters to attack you now!" Tango Dancer and Tango Dance Partner clasped hands. "Let's dance! Go now!" Both monsters twirled right towards Yukio and slammed into him.

Yukio- 600

Esteban- 1900

Yukio dropped to one knee and clutched at his chest. ("Now that hurt…")

Esteban pointed right at Yukio. "It's still your turn, right?"

"Yeah…" Wiping his chin, Yukio stood up. "And I'll break your team right now! Go Evolution Burst!" The other Cyber Dragon slid towards the Tango Dancer and struck it with fire, blowing it apart. "So take that!"

"Dancer's Dream…" Esteban struck a pose that seemed more appropriate for dancing rather than dueling. "…negates all damage to me when a Tango monster battles!"

Yukio clenched his fist. ("I've still got the advantage…I know I do.") "End turn."

Esteban smirked calmly, his strange acting demeanor gone. "The art of Duel Dancing has long since gone unnoticed…but now I will strike you into the ground with this powerful counterattack! Draw!" Looking at the drawn card, he lifted up his finger. "Your end draws closer. First I play Warrior Returning Alive, to take back Tango Dancer!"

Yukio paled as he realized that if Tango Dancer came back into play he'd be destroyed by the attack of both of those monsters in combination.

Esteban saw this and chuckled. "Don't worry, I can only summon Tango Dancer if I have no monsters in play." He flipped up another card. "However, I have the perfect way to make up for that. I play Polymerization, fusing Tango Dance Partner and Tango Dancer together!" A tornado sprang up into the air, and then cleared to reveal a man wearing a glittering sequined vest and pants, along with a sombrero and a rose in his mouth. "Legendary Tango Dancer Esteban (2500/2300) is summoned!"

Yukio winced. ("Oh great…")

"Battle!" Legendary Dancer Esteban twirled right into one of the Cyber Dragon's and blew it apart. "Also, when Esteban destroys a monster as a result of battle he may attack another monster!" Esteban twirled and kicked the other dragon, shattering it. "Luckily for you, Legendary Dancer Esteban only deals half life point damage. End turn."

Yukio- 200

Esteban- 1900

Yukio looked down at his deck and then took a deep breath. "I'm not quite beaten yet. First I draw." Looking at his only card, he nodded resolutely. "I'll set one monster face-down. End turn."

Esteban drew rapidly. "Let us bring this dance to a close then!" Snapping up the card to his face, he grimaced. "Luckily for you, this isn't a monster I can summon through normal means. Therefore, I attack with Esteban!" The glittering dancer twirled across the field and kicked right through Yukio's set D.D. Scout Plane. (800/1200)

Yukio drew. ("This should buy time.") "I activate the magic card Treasure of Slashing Life! This allows me to draw until I am holding five cards in hand." Drawing five cards from his deck, he nodded at what he saw. ("Perfect!") "From my hand, Cyber Dragon Spawn (1000/1000) is special summoned when drawn!" A tiny metal snaked appeared on the field. "And another!" Another metal snake appeared in play. "And another!" A third appeared in play. "These three come out in defense mode. Also, because I drew them through the effect of Treasure of Slashing Life, I continue to draw until I am holding five cards." Now he had three monsters in play, along with five new cards in his hand.

("The boy has just made his last mistake.") "You think by drawing multiple cards that you can win? That's where you are completely wrong." Esteban flipped the card in his hand over. "Tango Announcer's (800/1300) special ability can only activate when you draw cards in a phase other than your draw phase. By discarding it I can force you to discard all of the cards you have drawn!"

Yukio stared down at his hand as it faded away. ("Those cards were just what I needed to end this duel….") "End turn…"

Esteban drew. "Now I play Pot of Greed." Drawing two cards from his deck, he flipped them over. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can activate Dancer's Forceful Spin. All cards you have in your graveyard will be removed from the game and all of your monsters will be destroyed afterwards!" All three of the Cyber Dragon Spawn were blown apart. "However, I cannot during this turn. End turn. Soon my son will dance with me again."

("Yasashiku's medical condition…he won't live through a dance with his nutcase father. Therefore…I'll have to try and end this now.") Yukio looked down at his deck. ("For Yasashiku's life…I have to draw the winning card!") He drew. Looking at the drawn card, he closed his eyes and drew two cards. "I play Pot of Greed…and then…" One eye opened just a little bit. ("Yes!") His eyes opened completely and he bowed to Esteban. "You wanted to dance? Then let me show you my dancing style in full!"

"I look forward to it!" Esteban grinned and twirled his moustache. "Unleash the power of your dance!"

Yukio threw a card onto the field. "Come out now…Fusilier the Dual Mode Beast!" (1400/1000) A giant red tank dragon appeared on the field.

"That monster has seven level stars…how did you summon it?" Esteban frowned at the idea of cheating…

"Fusilier can be normal summoned or set from my hand if its attack and defense are split in half." Yukio snapped up his other card. "But my monster works perfectly with this magic card! Metamorphosis!" Energy flowed around the tank dragon. "By sacrificing one monster on my field, I can special summon one fusion monster of the same level!" Fusilier started to disappear. "Come out now…my dancer…"

The door to the nurse's office cracked open, and an astonished gasp came from it.

A woman wearing black leather that could only be described as the clothing of a raver stood on the field.

Esteban blinked a few times at this. "What…kind of dancer…"

"Cyber Punk Raver (2200/1000) is summoned." Yukio smirked calmly. "And with her summon, this duel ends. When special summoned, this monster allows me to access one Polymerization card from any location!" A card shimmered into existence on his field. "So I'll access the one that was removed from play!"

"But you have nothing to create with it!"

"Is that so?" Yukio pointed at his field. "Did you forget my Cyber Blueprints so quickly?"

Esteban gasped. "But…a Cyber Dragon along with a dancer?"

"That's right!" Yukio clenched his fist. "You're not worthy of seeing this…but I have choice! Fusion!" Cyber Punk Raver and Cyber Blueprints disappeared. "Mother…I'm sorry for calling you out like this." Light rained down upon the whole school.

-----------------

Jikeidan smiled calmly. "You're still not winning. We can top-deck forever…"

Greg started to answer, but was silenced as the entire school was surrounded by shimmering light. "What…"

Jikeidan blinked in surprise. "Yukio is summoning that now? I suggest we postpone this and go find out what's going on."

Sarah just stared as the two hated 'enemies' just up and ran towards the nurse's office, leaving their duel. "Hey, wait for me!" She turned and ran after them.

-------------------

Esteban stared in awe at what lowered onto the field. "Such beauty of form…"

Yukio bowed his head as a golden-haired woman in silver armor floated down to the field. "Be glad you get to see this, fool. My mother will be your destroyer." The woman's eyes closed and she started to dance, her movement's strange…almost like a mix of ballet and rave. "Cyber Dragon Mistress (2800/2900) activates her effect now! When fusion summoned, all three Cyber Dragons emerge from any location!" Energy flowed across the field as the three metal dragons formed all at once. "Also, Polymerization remains in play through the effect of Cyber Punk Raver. It is considered a continuous magic card!" Light flared across the body of the three dragons. "Cyber End Dragon emerges once more, this time to finish the battle my mother started!" (4000/2800) The three-headed metal dragon appeared on the field and roared, then it lowered its head and allowed the Cyber Dragon Mistress to stroke its metal skin.

Esteban was silent, his eyes fixated. ("So much like my wife…")

"Feel my wrath for needing to call her spirit for such a trivial opponent!" Yukio pointed at Legendary Tango Dancer Esteban. "Cyber Dragon Mistress, unleash your ultimate attack! Cyber Spin!" The woman disappeared.

"Where did she…" Esteban went silent as his monster blew apart. "But…"

Yukio- 200

Esteban- 1900

Yukio closed his eyes. "Mother, let this last blow be in your name! Cyber End Dragon of Athena Shitamaku, attack with Hyper Evolution Flurry!" Each head unleashed blast after blast of energy that slammed into Esteban's body. "And it's done."

Yukio- 200

Esteban- 0

Esteban sighed. "As per the agreement, I shall leave. Give Yasashiku my regards!" Turning, he danced away.

But Yukio wasn't listening. He just watched as his mother slowly faded off of the field. Wiping some tears from his eyes, he turned and walked back into the nurse's office.

Vera was lying back in bed…and when he wasn't looking she would open her eyes and look at him in amazement. ("Maybe…maybe he isn't such a pervert after all.")

_To be continued…_

To Demon Fan: Nope, the Sword Magicians aren't part of the Warrior Fusion Five. After all, they aren't warriors are they?

To Seeker of the Soul: Yes, Ninjas are great and monks are…um…monks.

To john: Naruto.

To Wolfy: Yes, all the children of the Dragon God Bahamut are dragon monsters.

To Time Mage: Was the mention of Tenken necessary at all? Just wondering.


End file.
